<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Os Déjà-vu de Henry Cavill by HenryCavill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757120">Os Déjà-vu de Henry Cavill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryCavill/pseuds/HenryCavill'>HenryCavill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Libidinosa Vida de Henry Cavill [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Body Reverse, Boypussy, Challenges, Demon/Human Relationships, Dildos, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Henry Cavill Pussy, Incest, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Mouth Fart, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pussyboy, Rimming, Scat, Shit Eating, Slut Henry Cavill, Submissive Henry Cavill, Vaginal Semen, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryCavill/pseuds/HenryCavill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Os primeiros dias de Henry Cavill com o seu corpo modificado serão prazerosamente intensos. Aos poucos, ele começa a ter alguns déjà-vu que o fazem reviver todos os testes que o Mestre Fetiche o fez passar durante a sua estadia no Inferno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Mr. Cavill, Henry Cavill/Original Male Character(s), Henry Cavill/Original Trans Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Libidinosa Vida de Henry Cavill [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Proposta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Após a sua experiência com o seu irmão Piers, Henry Cavill acorda tarde da noite no seu quarto. Com sede e fome, ele vai até a cozinha, mas a escuridão que há no local traz a ele a primeira visão do que ele passou no Inferno, fazendo-o revivê-la rapidamente.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jersey – Dependência da Coroa Britânica</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>15 de Dezembro de 2020</em>
</p><p>De sobressalto, Henry Cavill acordou e sentou-se à cama na qual se acomodava. A sua respiração estava ofegante, o seu coração batia aceleradamente e ele transpirava fortemente, deixando não apenas o seu corpo, mas também o lençol ensopado. De imediato, ele percebeu que estava de volta ao quarto que ocupava na casa dos seus pais, ainda que a escuridão naquele ambiente fosse quase total, o que dificultava a ele, e muito, enxergar bem o que havia ao seu redor.</p><p>Era noite. A chuva que havia caído sobre Jersey durante a maior parte do dia já não se fazia presente, mas a temperatura encontrava-se baixa, trazendo consigo o frio. Naquele quarto, o silêncio só não predominava devido à forte respiração de Henry Cavill, quem, aos poucos, tentava acalmar-se. Ele havia acabado de acordar de um pesadelo, embora ele não tivesse qualquer resquício de lembranças do que havia acontecido enquanto sonhava.</p><p>— Como eu vim parar aqui? – Henry perguntou-se, massageando os seus enormes peitos. — Será que tudo o que eu fiz com o Piers um sonho? – um pouco confuso, ele levou as mãos aos bicos dos seus peitos e apertou-os. — Aiiiin! – ele gemeu afeminadamente, sentindo prazer ao explorar aquelas sensíveis regiões do seu corpo.</p><p>Foram necessários poucos segundos para que Henry Cavill confirmasse que o que havia acontecido entre ele e o seu irmão mais velho havia sido real. Sem embargo, ele ainda não fazia ideia de como ele havia chegado ao seu quarto. Ele havia transado com Piers durante toda a manhã e começo da tarde, mas ele não se lembrava de como tudo havia acabado.</p><p>As memórias de todas as trinta e três vezes que ele havia gozado mais cedo eram tão prazerosas que ele ansiava por um macho dotado para poder fodê-lo naquele exato momento. Sem ter a sorte de ter um homem ali com ele, a única coisa que o acompanhava era a forte carência alimentar que o fazia sentir-se enfraquecido, tonto e com um incômodo no estômago. Ele havia passado horas sem ingerir qualquer alimento e havia até mesmo se esquecido de qualquer tipo de refeição, uma vez que ele havia tido outras prioridades ao longo do dia: transar louca e selvagemente como a vadia que ele era.</p><p>— Ai, que fome! – queixou-se um irritado Henry, ainda um pouco ofegante. — Eu não sei se eu aguento esperar ingerir algo até chegar à cozinha. – ele apertou os bicos dos seus peitos, fazendo com que cada um deles expelisse um forte jato de um líquido morno e amarelado. — Que vadia burra eu sou! – ele xingou-se. — Eu mesmo posso alimentar-me.</p><p>Primeiramente, Henry Cavill agarrou um dos seus peitos e apalpou-o delicadamente, sentindo-se poderoso e confiante ao praticar aquele simples gesto. Seguidamente, ele puxou a sua mama masculina para cima ao passo que a sua cabeça se inclinou para baixo. Assim que os seus macios lábios encontraram o seu mamilo de três centímetros de comprimento, envolvendo-o, uma sensação de aconchego fez com que ele se sentisse bem e relaxasse imediatamente.</p><p>— Huuum... huuuum... – Henry gemeu como uma putinha ao começar a sugar o próprio mamilo.</p><p>Com os seus lábios e a sua língua tocando o bico do seu próprio peito, Henry Cavill praticava movimentos gentis de sugadas, ingerindo o saboroso líquido que era expelido por aquela parte do seu modificado corpo. Os primeiros jatos de leite espermal de peito masculino mostraram-se demoniacamente saborosos, fazendo-o acalmar-se gradualmente ao senti-los atravessar a sua boca e descer pela sua garganta.</p><p>Henry Cavill sentia uma leve pressão no bico do peito que ele chupava, que era acompanhada de uma sensação prazerosa de formigamento. O seu leite espermal era tão abundante que ele tinha dificuldade de engolir todo o fluxo que preenchia a sua boca, de modo que boa parte do líquido se escorria pelo seu peito cabeludo, alcançando o seu abdômen e colo. Ele sentia-se culpado por desperdiçar aquele precioso líquido, pois havia tantos homens no mundo sem ter nada para alimentar-se.</p><p>— Caralho, que delícia! Está tão adocicado. – Henry estalou os lábios e passou a língua pelos cantos da sua boca. — Eu vou experimentar o leite do outro bico agora. – ele riu de si mesmo.</p><p>Ao trocar de lado e mamilo, Henry Cavill gemeu de prazer, revirou os olhos e arrepiou-se por completo – até mesmo a sua xota tremeu-se e soltou vários flatos vaginais em sequência. A sensação era a mesma que ele havia sentido ao sugar e mamar o mamilo do lado oposto, mas o sabor daquele segundo tipo de leite espermal era completamente diferente, mostrando-se mais viciante e delicioso, ainda que o líquido tivesse um sabor amargo.</p><p>Um dos efeitos daquele processo era que, conforme Henry Cavill se mamava, uma intensa sensação de sede surgia, que ia ficando cada vez mais incômoda e que não era saciada pelo seu leite espermal (este tinha como objetivo atingir unicamente a sua fome). Ele sentia-se desidratado e necessitado de ingerir outro líquido imediatamente, mas ele era incapaz de deter-se, pois a sua necessidade de alimentar-se estava longe de chegar ao fim.</p><p>Mamando-se ora de um lado, ora do outro, Henry Cavill deliciava-se com a sua habilidade de alimentar-se e satisfazer não apenas as suas necessidades básicas ligadas à fome, mas também ao prazer sexual. Ele até mesmo tentou sugar os dois tipos de leite espermal ao mesmo tempo, a fim de descobrir como ficaria o sabor de um mesclado ao outro, mas, devido ao tamanho e volume dos seus masculinos peitos malhados, isso não foi possível.</p><p>Todo aquele processo durou cerca de quarenta minutos, ainda que a fome de Henry Cavill tivesse sido saciada no primeiro quarto de tempo. Ele poderia ter-se mamado por muito mais tempo, mas a sua sede já estava atingindo um nível muito elevado, o que lhe chegava a causar dores em diversas partes do seu corpo. Se ele não ingerisse outro líquido rapidamente, ele sentia que poderia desmaiar.</p><p>— Ai, que sede. – Henry parou de mamar o seu próprio mamilo e levou a mão à garganta. — A fome já foi. Ufa! – ele exclamou e bateu na própria barriga cujo estômago estava entupido de leite espermal. — A minha boca está tão seca. Eu preciso de água.</p><p>Em certo desespero, Henry Cavill correu até o banheiro daquele quarto e avançou sobre a bica da pia. Assim que o fluxo de água surgiu, ele inclinou-se à frente e girou a cabeça para que a sua boca pudesse encontrar o fresco líquido. Já nos primeiros goles, a sua sede começou a diminuir, mas não em um nível que se mostrasse satisfatório. Vários minutos se passaram e ele não conseguia parar de bebe água; a sua barriga já começava a doer.</p><p>— Porra! Eu vou explodir de tanto beber água! – Henry queixou-se e olhou na direção do box do chuveiro. — Esse fluxo de água da bica é muito fraco. Huuum... eu preciso de um banho mesmo. – ele deu de ombros.</p><p>Rapidamente, Henry Cavill entrou no box do chuveiro. Antes mesmo de girar a torneira do lavatório por completo, ele já mantinha a cabeça inclinada para o alto e a boca aberta, esperando o forte fluxo de água que estava prestes a cair do chuveiro. Ele estava bastante determinado a matar aquela sede que o incomodava, e que não dava sinais de ir-se embora.</p><p>***</p><p>O banho de Henry Cavill durou bastante tempo, muito devido à sua incontrolável necessidade de satisfazer-se sexualmente. A sua delicada e preciosa xota necessitava muito de ser tocada e estimulada, portanto, ele não poupou os seus dedos e usou-os de todas as maneiras possíveis para atingir o orgasmo; o que causou uma verdadeira lambança no box do chuveiro, pois ele produziu quase dez litros de uma gosmenta substância esbranquiçada e de cheiro forte: o seu precioso sêmen vaginal.</p><p>— Eu deixei os azulejos do box todos melados de porra. Eu vou limpá-los depois, antes que a mamãe veja. – Henry divertiu-se com o seu feito. — Ai, eu ainda estou com fome. Eu vou até a cozinha, mas eu preciso secar-me e colocar algumas roupas antes. – ele respirou fundo. — Que mundo cruel é este, onde uma vadia não pode andar nua o tempo todo. – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.</p><p>Ao deixar o banho, Henry Cavill secou-se rapidamente e tentou buscar uma vestimenta para si, mas deu-se conta de que a sua mala não estava naquele quarto. Na verdade, ele não fazia ideia se realmente havia trazido uma consigo. Foi após refletir um pouco que ele se deu conta de que não sabia qual era a desculpa para ele estar na casa dos seus pais em Jersey, e não na Inglaterra, onde ele realmente vivia.</p><p>Henry Cavill sabia que, mediante o pacto de vida que ele tinha com o Mestre Fetiche, o resto do mundo pensava que ele havia sofrido um pequeno acidente e que, por isso, ele havia sido afastado das gravações da segunda temporada de The Witcher. Ele ainda não se lembrava do que havia acontecido entre o seu suposto acidente e a sua chegada à casa dos seus pais. Talvez, em um primeiro momento, ele tivesse sido levado a um hospital e, posteriormente, a equipe de produção levou-o até um lugar onde ele poderia receber os cuidados da sua família, uma vez que ele era solteiro – ao menos, no mundo dos vivos.</p><p>De uma coisa ele tinha certeza: não havia nem uma única mala naquele quarto. Ele procurou o seu telefone celular e espantou-se com o quão tarde já era (quase a meia-noite) – ele havia dormido mais do que ele imaginava. Portanto, ele decidiu não incomodar qualquer membro da produção de The Witcher em busca de respostas, tampouco os seus pais, que já deveriam estar dormindo naquele momento.</p><p>Para a sua sorte, ele sempre deixava algumas peças de roupa na casa dos seus pais. Ele abriu o armário do seu quarto e vestiu a primeira camiseta que ele encontrou à sua frente – um modelo de regata azul, idêntico ao qual ele costumava usar quase que de forma religiosa no seu dia-a-dia. Ele pensou em vestir apenas uma bermuda, mas o seu olhar encontrou a peça de lingerie que o seu marido Fetiche havia dado a ele mais cedo, e ele deteve-se.</p><p>— Essa calcinha é tão linda. – Henry abaixou-se e pegou parte da sua lingerie. — Além de cheirar tão bem. – ele levou a peça de vestuário íntimo em direção ao seu rosto e inspirou fundo. — HUUUUM! O cheirinho da minha xota é tão gostoso.</p><p>Sem pensar duas vezes, Henry Cavill vestiu a sua calcinha, enfiando-a bem fundo no seu indecentemente volumoso rabo peludo. Ele estava prestes a colocar a bermuda também, mas algo no seu interior disse a ele para descer até a cozinha usando apenas a sua regata e a sua calcinha.</p><p>— Eu espero que a mamãe não acorde. – Henry falou consigo mesmo. — Se ela me vir de calcinha, vai perceber que eu tenho uma xota e vai ficar com inveja da minha garota. É melhor eu colocar a minha bermuda mesmo. – ele disse sem qualquer convicção. — Mas e se eu encontrar o papai pelo caminho? Ai, eu não sei... talvez, eu tenha sorte e ele queira chupar a minha xereca e fodê-la. Ai, foda-se! – ele exclamou por fim.</p><p>Com a esperança de esbarrar com o seu pai pelo caminho até a cozinha e ter a oportunidade de ser fodido como uma vadia insaciável, Henry Cavill tomou a decisão mais sábia e deixou o seu quarto vestindo apenas a sua regata e a sua calcinha. Ao passar pelo quarto dos seus pais, ele confirmou que ambos já se encontravam dormindo, então, um pouco decepcionado, ele seguiu o rumo andando de forma afeminada em direção ao seu objetivo final. Ele nunca na vida havia pensado que poderia querer que um ladrão invadisse aquela casa no meio da noite e o encontrasse; assim, ele poderia seduzi-lo e ter alguém com quem transar.</p><p>— Ué? A lâmpada queimou-se? – Henry perguntou-se ao acionar o interruptor que acendia a luz da cozinha. — Hum, que droga. Está tão escuro aqui. – ele queixou-se. — Ai, Henry, não seja uma puta medrosa, pois você já esteve no Inferno.</p><p>De fato, a escuridão naquele local era tão intensa que era quase impossível para Henry Cavill enxergar o que havia à sua frente. Era como se houvesse uma energia sombria impregnando e poluindo a cozinha, mas, por fim, ele não teve dificuldade para encontrar a geladeira. Ele ainda estava com fome e, por mais que o seu leite espermal de peito de macho tivesse sido muito bem-vindo, ele precisa ingerir algo sólido.</p><p>— Vamos ver o que há de bom para eu comer aqui. – Henry começou a abrir a porta da geladeira. — Ué? Até a lâmpada da geladeira queimou-se também? O que é isso? Uma cenoura?</p><p>De repente, Henry Cavill escutou passos, como se alguém caminhasse arrastando os pés no chão. Devido ao susto que ele tomou, os seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram-se, todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiaram e a sua respiração intensificou-se. Alguém adentrava aquela cozinha, trazendo consigo a sensação de que já não mais havia esperança no mundo.</p><p>— AAAAAAAH! – como uma garotinha assustada, gritou Henry. — Eu já vi isso antes! – ele disse de olhos arregalados.</p><p>Por fim, tudo se tornou um completo breu e Henry Cavill sentiu que uma sombra o puxava para baixo violentamente.</p><p>
  <strong>------------------------------------------------------------------------</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inferno – Ducado da Luxúria</strong>
</p><p>Henry Cavill estava no seu limite. Ele já não sabia mais o que fazer. Para onde quer que ele olhasse, ele só enxergava um ambiente escuro, com árvores queimadas, o chão lamacento e as águas de um rio pútrido a poucos metros. Com dificuldade, ele tentava recuperar o fôlego. Dura muitas horas (ou o que ele presumia serem horas), ele fugia daqueles horríveis vultos; homens encapuzados com garras visando ao seu corpo, para agarrá-lo e fazer com ele as coisas absurdas e insanas possíveis.</p><p>— Por favor, alguém me tire daqui! – Henry gritou em desesperado e com a respiração ofegante. — Eu não fiz nada para merecer isso! – o seu choro demonstrava todo o sofrimento no qual ele se encontrava.</p><p>— Ali está ele! – uma voz grossa masculina surgiu a poucos metros. — Não finja que você não quer isso!</p><p>— Vamos pegá-lo! – gritou outra voz grossa. — Eu não aguento mais conter-me! Eu preciso defecar!</p><p>— Eu serei o primeiro a fodê-lo. – um terceiro adicionou. — Ele cheira tão bem. Cheiro de quem não se entregou aos seus verdadeiros desejos enquanto estava vivo.</p><p>— Mas, aqui, ele não vai ter como fugir das suas necessidades sexuais. – o último grupo disse. — E outras necessidades também. Ele será um excelente mictório para nós.</p><p>Todos os quatro vultos gargalharam. Henry Cavill olhou de soslaio e viu-os aproximando-se. A sua sorte era que os seus perseguidores eram lentos, e um pouco burros também.</p><p>— Deixem-me em paz! – Henry enfrentou os quatro vultos. — Não cheguem perto de mim!</p><p>Em seguida, Henry Cavill fez o máximo de esforço possível e pôs-se a correr mais uma vez, mas ele estava tão exausto que não conseguiu dar mais do que vinte passos, e tombou-se ao chão. Ele já não tinha mais forças. Ele já não mais estava entre os vivos, mas o seu corpo ainda sentia os efeitos da fome, da sede e da fadiga. Aquele deveria ser o seu fim afinal de contas.</p><p>— Eu peguei você! – gritou um dos vultos ao agarrar o tornozelo direito de Henry com força. — Não adianta fugir. Não há paz no Inferno!</p><p>— Tirem as roupas dele! – gritou outro com risadas escandalosas. — Ele cheira tão bem. É tão precioso.</p><p>Sem dificuldade, os quatro vultos avançaram sobre Henry Cavill e o dominaram, arrancando todas as roupas que ele vestia em poucos segundos.</p><p>— Por favor, eu imploro. – chorando, ele disse baixinho. — Eu faço qualquer coisa para sair daqui. – ele disse, tirando aquelas palavras do seu âmago. — Qualquer coisa!!! Tire-me daqui, mestre.</p><p>— Olhe o tamanho do rabo dele! – um dos vultos agarrou os glúteos de Henry. — Aaaaai, porra! – ele gritou de dor e recuou. — Que merda você fez, cretino!? – ele chutou o rosto de Henry com agressividade.</p><p>— Não foi ele. – uma voz calma surgiu de repente. — Fui eu. Essa alma pertence a mim, e eu não dei autorização a você para violá-la... ainda.</p><p>Imediatamente, os outros três vultos soltaram Henry Cavill e recuaram ao máximo que podiam. Eles estavam com medo.</p><p>— Mestre Fetiche! – um dos vultos exclamou com a voz trêmula. — Nós não sabíamos.</p><p>Ainda que estivesse morrendo de medo, Henry Cavill abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça. O ele que viu deixou-o espantado; não apenas porque havia um ser de luz a poucos metros dele, mas também porque aquele era ele. Ele não sabia como aquilo era possível, mas havia uma copia de si mesmo caminhando na sua direção, que, além de estar completamente nua, emanava uma poderosa energia.</p><p>— Sr. Fetiche, seu imprestável! – o ser de luz enfrentou um dos vultos. — Eu não sou mestre de vocês! – ele disse a eles com desprezo. — E saiam daqui imediatamente, e nunca mais se aproximem do que é meu!!!</p><p>Sem nem mesmo ousar a falar uma única palavra, os quatro vultos saíram correndo o mais rápido que podiam.</p><p>— Levante-se, Henry Cavill! – o ser de luz ordenou a ele, com uma nítida arrogância na voz. — Eu não deixarei que nada faça mal a você... a não ser... – ele deteve-se e riu debochadamente. — É melhor que não estrague a surpresa.</p><p>Tremendo-se de cima a baixo e confuso pelo que via, Henry Cavill obedeceu ao outro imediatamente. Algo disse a ele para não olhar diretamente nos olhos do seu salvador e para manter a cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito.</p><p>— Você demorou a invocar-me – o ser de luz encarou Henry, parecendo estar impaciente. — Finalmente! – ele riu, mudando de humor rapidamente.</p><p>— Invocar? Eu peço socorro há dias, eu acho. – Henry pareceu confuso. — Você é um enviado de... você é um anjo?</p><p>— Não, eu não sou um anjo. – o outro suspirou fundo. — Eu já fui um há milhares de anos.</p><p>— Já foi um? – Henry recuou dois passos. — Você é....</p><p>— Um demônio? Sim, mas não sou tão ruim como você possa imaginar.</p><p>— Por que um demônio me salvaria? – questionou Henry ao outro.</p><p>— Porque você me pertence, oras! Eu reclamei a sua alma quando ela caiu aqui neste ducado.</p><p>Todo o corpo de Henry Cavill se arrepiou de medo.</p><p>— Eu morri e eu estou no Inferno, não é mesmo? – Henry perguntou ao outro com cautela e cuidado.</p><p>— Sim, você está no Inferno, especificamente no Ducado da Luxúria, mas, não, você não está morto... digo, você está entre a vida e a morte, por isso, o meu mestre Asmodeus aceitou que eu reclamasse a sua alma. Eu adoro o cheiro dos vivos, e você cheira tão bem, Henry Cavill.</p><p>— Um momento! Eu ainda não morri? Eu caí ao gravar uma cena de The Witcher. Eu bati forte a cabeça contra uma pedra. – Henry levou a mão à cabeça. — Ainda dói muito. Eu senti o senti o meu crânio partir-se.</p><p>— Sim, você está entre a vida e a morte, não foi o que eu acabei de dizer a você? E eu sei o que aconteceu com você... enfim, eu posso ajudar você a voltar ao mundo dos vivos, se você estiver disposto a explorar novos caminhos. – o Henry de luz sorriu de uma forma que demonstrava muitas intenções.</p><p>— Eu não entendo, se você é um demônio, como quer ajudar-me?</p><p>— Primeiro, deixe-me apresentar-me. – o outro disse pomposamente. — Eu sou Fetiche, um dos generais de Asmodeus, o Duque da Luxúria.</p><p>— Fetiche? Luxúria? – estranhamente, Henry abriu um tímido sorriso.</p><p>— Disso você gosta, não? – Fetiche debochou. — Continuando... diferentemente daquele falso deus para o qual você pediu socorro várias e várias vezes.</p><p>— Falso deus? – Henry estranhou.</p><p>— Sim, o cara lá de cima. O que finge ser benevolente, mas que, no fundo, é pior do que todos os demônios juntos. Aquele que jogou você aqui, sabe? – Fetiche usou um tom de voz acusador. — Um segredinho: ninguém nunca é levado lá para cima, sabia? – ele sussurrou.</p><p>— Tudo bem, eu já entendi. – Henry assentiu.</p><p>— O falso deus não quis você, mas eu quis. – Fetiche começou a andar ao redor de Henry. — Como você está entre a vida e a morte, você é perfeito para mim, Henry Cavill. Você trará tanto poder a mim se você conseguir retornar ao mundo dos vivos. Eu fico excitado só de pensar.</p><p>— Por quê? Por que eu sou perfeito para você?</p><p>— Porque eu sou o regente do fetichismo. – Fetiche disse com orgulho. — E os fetiches são bem mais prazerosos quando se está na matéria. Aqui, é possível sentir os mesmos prazeres carnais do mundo dos vivos, mas, para mim, o sabor é diferente. A carne viva é única, e a sua é muito especial, Henry Cavill.</p><p>— Especial, por quê? – Henry acompanhou Fetiche com o olhar.</p><p>— A fama tem o seu preço, Henry Cavill. – riu Fetiche. — Você é muito desejado, é muito visado... você não tem ideia do que as pessoas fariam para transarem com você. Famoso, bonito, atraente... – ele sussurrou ao ouvido de Henry. — A cada vez que você é objetificado sexualmente você recebe uma energia, e isso fica grudado à sua alma.</p><p>— Foi por isso que eu caí aqui?</p><p>— De certa forma, mas você também não viveu como deveria, e sente-se culpado, embora seja orgulhoso demais para admitir algo assim.</p><p>— Como assim?</p><p>— Você não se entregou a todos os prazeres carnais e, principalmente, aos seus desejos mais secretos. Você ainda se culpa por não assumir o que você realmente é.</p><p>— O que você quer dizer com isso? – Henry ficou ainda mais nervoso. — Como assim? O que eu realmente sou?</p><p>— Não se faça de idiota, Henry Cavill! Eu sempre observei você, mas eu não estou aqui para falar dos seus erros do passado, mas sobre o seu futuro.</p><p>— O que você quer em troca? – Henry foi direto.</p><p>— Huuuum... – Fetiche abriu um sorriso. — Você disse que faria qualquer coisa para sair daqui, certo?</p><p>— Sim, sim!</p><p>— Só há um jeito de sair daqui: casando-se comigo! – Fetiche disse a Henry com orgulho.</p><p>— Eu? Casado com você? Mas você é um...</p><p>— Demônio? Homem? Você? – gargalhou Fetiche. — Você não me engana, Henry Cavill! Eu sei que você já se deitou com homens. – ele cochichou ao ouvido de Henry. — O Inferno todo sabe... para ser sincero, e algumas pessoas no mundo dos vivos também. Você não enganava todo o mundo com aqueles seus falsos relacionamentos, e você sabe disso!</p><p>— Tudo bem, eu aceito! – Henry disse com atitude. — Depois disso, eu volto ao mundo dos vivos, certo?</p><p>— Acalme-se! – exclamou Fetiche. — Primeiro, você tem de mostrar que merece casar-se comigo. Não é tão fácil conquistar-me... além disso há uns... enfim... você tem de conquistar-me!</p><p>— E como eu faço isso? Como eu conquisto você?</p><p>— Você aceita passar pelos meus testes, Henry Cavill?</p><p>Henry Cavill pensou por alguns segundos. Que escolha ele tinha afinal de contas? Ele já estava no Inferno mesmo, então o que poderia ser pior do que isso?</p><p>— Aceito. – disse Henry a Fetiche com certa relutância.</p><p>— Ótimo! – Fetiche gargalhou e estalou os dedos.</p><p>Instantaneamente, Henry Cavill e Fetiche surgiram diante de uma estreita rua com duas paredes de pedra em cada lado, tão altas como o mais alto dos edifícios já criados pela humanidade. O ambiente parecia ser menos sombrio, mas não deixava de causar arrepios e dar medo.</p><p>— Onde nós estamos? – perguntou Henry a Fetiche.</p><p>— Seja bem-vindo à brecha entre Sodoma e Gomorra, Henry Cavill. – Fetiche disse com muita felicidade. — Para voltar ao mundo dos vivos, você precisará atravessá-la. E não será uma tarefa fácil.</p><p>— Eu já imaginava que não seria. – Henry deu de ombros. — Sodoma e Gomorra? A quais tipos de testes eu serei submetido?</p><p>— Aos melhores que o Ducado da Luxúria pode proporcionar a você. – Fetiche arregalou os olhos e abriu um extravagante sorriso. — Testes sexuais, com uma pitada de... fetiche.</p><p>
  <strong>------------------------------------------------------------------------</strong>
</p><p>Henry Cavill sentiu com se estivesse sendo puxado para o alto. Subitamente, os seus olhos estranharam a claridade. Alguém havia acendido a luz da cozinha. Era o Sr. Cavill.</p><p>— O que foi isso? – assustado, Henry perguntou-se. — Eu acho que eu tive um déjà-vu. – ele levou a mão ao peito.</p><p>— Filho, por que você estava no escuro? – o Sr. Cavill perguntou a Henry.</p><p>— Pai... eu. – Henry não soube o que responder, pois a sua mente estava um pouco confusa.</p><p>— O que você está vestindo, Henry!? – gritou um histérico Sr. Cavill. — O que significa isso!? Eu não criei você para usar isso na minha casa! – ele avançou rapidamente e agarrou o pescoço de Henry.</p><p>— Pai, é só uma calcinha! – retrucou Henry. — Qual é o problema?</p><p>— Vadias não usam roupas nesta casa! Você entendeu, Henry?</p><p>A magia do Mestre Fetiche agiu rapidamente sobre o Sr. Cavill. Henry Cavill havia seduzido o seu próprio pai sem a menor dificuldade.</p><p>— Sim, pai! Eu entendi. – Henry respondeu ao Sr. Cavill com um sorriso de alegria no rosto. — Eu posso tirá-la agora mesmo!</p><p>— Eu mesmo faço isso, vagabunda! E essa camiseta ridícula!?</p><p>Com violência, o Sr. Cavill agarrou a calcinha de Henry Cavill com as duas mãos e rasgou-a sem qualquer dificuldade. Em seguida, ele fez o mesmo com a camiseta do filho.</p><p>— Henry! Eu nunca pensei que a sua xota fosse tão linda. – exclamou o Sr. Cavill admirado. — A da sua mãe não pode nem mesmo ser comparada à sua.</p><p>— E ela é toda sua, papai. – Henry alisou a sua xota de forma provocante.</p><p>— Minha e dos seus irmãos! Nunca se esqueça disso, vadia dos homens da Família Cavill!</p><p>Com violência, o Sr. Cavill jogou o filho ao chão e abaixou as calças do seu pijama.</p><p>— Abra as pernas, vagabunda! – o Sr. Cavill ordenou a Henry.</p><p>Henry Cavill obedeceu rapidamente, colocando-se em uma posição vulgar e completamente aberta. O Sr. Cavill não se preocupou e enfiou o seu caralho na xota do filho de uma só vez.</p><p>— AAAAAAAH! – gritou Henry de prazer e dor.</p><p>— Não grite, vadia! – pediu o Sr. Cavill a Henry.</p><p>Em poucos segundos, o Sr. Cavill já era capaz de foder o filho como se fosse ele um animal incontrolável que não transava havia séculos. A luz apagou-se e a escuridão voltou, trazendo consigo uma sensação nostálgica a Henry Cavill. Este último ainda não sabia, mas, nos próximos dias, ele teria várias ilusões de memória; uma para cada um dos testes aos quais ele havia sido submetido no Inferno.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. O Primeiro Teste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Experimentando a nova relação que o seu corpo tem com alimentos, Henry Cavill aprende que uma banana pode ter muitas utilidades; ao encontrar-se estimulando o seu ânus com uma fruta, ele tem uma nova visão sobre o que ele viveu no Inferno.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jersey – Dependência da Coroa Britânica</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>16 de Dezembro de 2020</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Com a expressão de felicidade estampada no seu rosto, Henry Cavill deixou o quarto que ocupava na casa dos seus pais. Era um novo dia da sua segunda vida, e ele não poderia sentir outra coisa que fosse gratidão por estar vivo – e isso era devido única e exclusivamente ao seu tão generoso marido, Fetiche. Ele sentia-se uma vadia de sorte, e perguntava-se como seria a sua nova aventura sexual, e mais importante ainda, quando ela ocorreria; a sua necessidade de transar parecia não encontrar um fim.</p><p>Henry Cavill sentia-se grato não apenas pela sua nova vida, mas também pelo seu modificado corpo e a capacidade que a sua xota tinha de seduzir e atrair outros homens com um tipo de magia obscura, sobretudo quando se tratava dos machos da sua família. Na noite anterior, ele havia sido fodido por quase uma hora pelo seu pai, e não houve um único segundo durante a relação sexual em que ele não gemeu, não se contorceu de prazer ou não implorou para que continuasse com mais força e vontade.</p><p>Ele poderia ter sido fodido por muito mais tempo se a intrometida da Sr.ª Cavill não tivesse feito um escândalo no segundo andar, por ter achado que o seu marido estava sendo feito refém por um invasor. De fato, o Sr. Cavill estava rendido, obcecado e domado, mas pela linda e suculenta xota do seu filho predileto. Henry Cavill ficou possesso de raiva quando viu o seu pai deixá-lo de pernas arreganhadas no meio da cozinha para fazer a sua mulher calar-se; infelizmente, ele não retornou.</p><p>“<em>Que mulher desgraçada!!!</em>” – Henry queixou-se. <em>“Ela deve ter sentido a presença de uma xota melhor que a dela e, agora, ela quer monopolizar o único macho que há nesta casa. Se ela fizer isso de novo, eu vou pedir ao papai para pedir a ela o divórcio!!!”</em> – ele bufou de raiva. <em>“Como ela se atreve a interromper-nos? Eu estava prestes a atingir o meu terceiro orgasmo.”</em></p><p>Era de manhã. O Sol não dava as boas-vindas, mas a temperatura era agradável. Se dependesse de Henry Cavill, ele andaria sem roupas por aquela casa o dia inteiro, mas havia uma rival por perto, então ele tinha de comportar-se; acima de tudo, ele deveria proteger a sua xota de mulheres invejosas que poderiam querer machucar a sua preciosa garota. Aquele era um novo dia, e ele não deixaria que a sua mãe o estragasse por nada.</p><p> — Bom dia. – sem entusiasmo, Henry disse à Sr.ª Cavill ao encontrá-la na cozinha.</p><p>— Bom dia, querido. – ela abriu um sorriso ao ver o filho e caminhou na direção dele. — Você dormiu bem? – ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Henry.</p><p>— Não tão bem como eu gostaria. – Henry respondeu à mãe de forma seca.</p><p>— Eu imagino, Henry. Eu fiz uma confusão achando que a casa estava sendo invadida. – ela riu de si mesma. — E era só o seu pai assistindo a um dos seus filmes com você. Eu não quis estragar a noite de vocês dois. – ela alisou um dos ombros do filho.</p><p>Na noite anterior, felizmente, a magia de Fetiche agiu rapidamente, e a Sr.ª Cavill não suspeitou de absolutamente nada.</p><p>— Mas você arruinou tudo! – Henry retrucou e retirou a mão da Sr.ª Cavill do seu ombro. — Eu quase não fico com o papai. Você poderia ter sido mais compreensiva! – ele caminhou até a geladeira e abriu-a.</p><p>— Desculpe-me. – a Sr.ª não entendeu a reação agressiva do filho. — A sua perna melhorou? – ela mudou de assunto. — Você não parece estar machucado, filho.</p><p>Henry Cavill havia-se esquecido completamente de que, para o resto do mundo, ele havia sofrido um machucado em uma das suas pernas, e não morrido. Ele teria de prestar mais atenção aos detalhes, mas era a sua natureza de vadia, que o fazia pensar em sexo acima de tudo, sobrepondo-se, obviamente, a assuntos menores.</p><p>— Eu consigo andar, mas eu não posso fazer muito esforço. – Henry mentiu à sua mãe. — As gravações seriam interrompidas no final do mês, então eles me enviaram para casa por precaução.</p><p>— Até agora eu estranho você ter aparecido aqui em casa de repente, Henry. Eu nem mesmo vi você chegar.</p><p>— Ela quer o papai só para ela. – Henry disse em tom baixo enquanto buscava algo para comer na geladeira.</p><p>— O que você disse, querido?</p><p>— Eu disse que eu vou voltar à Inglaterra hoje à noite. – Henry mentiu a ela e fechou a porta da geladeira com violência.</p><p>— Voltar? Mas você chegou ontem! – a Sr.ª Cavill exclamou.</p><p>— Eu quero jogar Cyberpunk 2077, e eu preciso do meu PC Gamer.</p><p>— Aaaaah. – ela cruzou os braços e julgou o filho com o olhar. — Agora, eu entendi tudo. Você e esses jogos violentos. Eu vou subir e fazer as malas do seu pai.</p><p>— Fazer as malas do papai? – Henry franziu o cenho e encarou a sua mãe. — Por quê?</p><p>— O seu pai disse-me que, quando você voltasse à Inglaterra, ele passaria uns dias com você. Ele quer cuidar de você, e falou algo sobre fazer massagem na sua perna todos os dias. Um pouco estranho.</p><p>— O que é estranho? – irritado, Henry cruzou os braços. — Por que o papai não pode fazer massagem em mim? Ele não pode tocar em mim? É isso!?</p><p>— Eu não disse isso, Henry. – sem entender a reação do filho, a Sr.ª Cavill defendeu-se.</p><p>— Você quer o papai só para você, não é? Pois ele é meu também, mãe!</p><p>— Henry, o que houve!?</p><p>— É melhor você subir e preparar as malas do papai. Eu tenho fome e não quero conversar com você agora!</p><p>— Tudo bem. – um pouco ofendida, ela recuou. — Você está estranho, Henry. Eu vou deixar você comer algo. – ela disse a ele antes de deixar a cozinha.</p><p>— Como o quê!? – ele socou a porta da geladeira com violência. — Não há nada de bom para eu comer nesta casa!</p><p>Ainda que estivesse faminto, Henry Cavill não sentia vontade de comer absolutamente nada. Nenhum alimento que ele havia encontrado na geladeira agradou-o. Durante o banho, ele havia-se alimentado do leite espermal que saía dos seus mamilos, mas ele queria algo sólido e consistente – ele só não sabia exatamente o quê. A sua barriga doía um pouco e ele começava a sentir-se meio tonto.</p><p>— Eu preciso de algo bem saboroso, mas o quê!? – ele perguntou-se e aproximou-se da mesa que havia naquela cozinha. — Eu acho que eu vou comer uma banana mesmo. Ao menos, o formato lembra-me algo bom. – ele divertiu-se com o seu próprio comentário.</p><p>De uma cesta de frutas que havia à sua frente, Henry Cavill pegou a maior banana que ele encontrou. Rapidamente, ele descascou-a e levou-a à boca, engolindo-a quase que por completo sem qualquer dificuldade; ele estava prestes a mordê-la quando o seu instinto de vadia o deteve e ele encontrou-se praticando movimentos de sexo oral na fruta. Ao perceber o que fazia, ele começou a mastigá-la.</p><p>— Que vadia eu sou! – ele riu ao mastigar a banana. — Ai, bananas eram tão sem gosto assim? – ele massageou a garganta e fez uma careta.</p><p>Por mais que Henry Cavill estivesse faminto, ele não conseguia apreciar a comida. A banana não apresentava nenhum sabor, e nenhuma das outras frutas que havia na cesta pareciam ser apetitosas. A fome parecia ir-se embora, mas ele não estava apreciando a refeição como gostaria.</p><p>— Eu espero que isso seja passageiro. – Henry pegou mais uma banana da cesta. — Isso deve ser coisa do meu novo corpo. Pensando bem, esta é a primeira vez que eu como algo desde que eu voltei à vida. – ele disse consigo mesmo. — Eu não devia ter ignorado a lista de efeitos colaterais que o Mestre Fetiche havia escrito a mim. – ele suspirou. — Ai, o que foi isso!? – ele assustou-se de repente.</p><p>Tudo começou com uma coceira na entrada, que rapidamente evoluiu para uma sensação de formigamento por toda a região anal interna. Henry Cavill percebeu que algo incomum estava acontecendo, pois o seu ânus se contraía involuntariamente e isso nada tinha a ver com as rajadas de peidos que ele começou a dar sucessivamente.</p><p>— O que é isso!? O meu cu está vibrando! – Henry assustou-se. — E esses peidos? Caralho que fedor! – ele fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo.</p><p>Outrora, Henry Cavill teria ficado enojado com o aroma dos seus flatos anais, mas a sua nova vida havia-lhe dado apreço por coisas incomuns. O forte cheio podre que impregnava toda a cozinha era como um doce perfume para as suas delicadas e sensíveis narinas.</p><p>— Ai, que delícia! – Henry disse assim que soltou o ar dos seus pulmões.</p><p>De repente, uma sensação estranha começou a crescer em Henry Cavill. A cada flato anal que era expelido do seu corpo, ele sentia que o seu ânus queria dizer algo a ele; como se todas aquelas rajadas de flatulência fossem uma forma de comunicação. Após pensar um pouco, ele lembrou-se de umas palavras do seu marido Fetiche.</p><p>
  <em>“Além de poder mexer-se sozinha, a sua xota tem uma personalidade própria, e sabe comunicar-se com machos. Você vai aprender a interpretar os seus flatos vaginais com o tempo.”</em>
</p><p>— O Mestre Fetiche disse-me que a minha xota tem uma personalidade própria e que ela se comunica comigo usando flatos vaginais. – Henry fez uma careta ao sentir o seu ânus expelir uma potente rajada de peido, que o fez sentir dor. — Aaai... essa foi forte. – ele inspirou fundo para sentir o fedor que se tornou ainda pior. — Talvez o meu cu também tenha uma personalidade e esteja querendo falar algo a mim.</p><p>Henry Cavill fechou os olhos e tentou concentrar-se nos sons dos seus flatos anais. Ele não conseguiu obter uma resposta clara para as suas dúvidas, mas ele presumiu que o seu cu queria prazer.</p><p>— Eu espero que eu esteja certo. – Henry olhou para a banana na sua mão direita com desejo. — É melhor do que não fazer nada. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.</p><p>Após ter abaixado e retirado a calça e a calcinha que vestia, Henry Cavill flexionou um pouco os joelhos e empinou a sua bunda vulgarmente para, por fim, levar a banana, ainda com a casca, na direção do seu peludo cu.</p><p>— Aaaaaaaah. Bem melhor assim. – Henry fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. — Você queria ser fodido, não queria, garoto? – ele perguntou ao seu próprio cu.</p><p>Instantaneamente, o cu de Henry Cavill começou a acalmar-se à medida em que ele intensificava os movimentos de penetração. Devido à sua capacidade de lubrificação anal, ele não encontrou qualquer dificuldade para enfiar a maior parte da banana no seu canal anal.</p><p>— Isso é melhor do que antigamente. Oooh, que maravilha de corpo. – Henry gemeu ao intensificar ainda mais a velocidade da penetração. — Só mais um pouquinho. – ele enfiou quase que a banana toda no seu cu. — Ué! O que foi isso? – assustado, ele arregalou os olhos.</p><p>Ao olhar para trás, ele estranhou que apenas a ponta da casca da banana encontrava-se na sua mão. Talvez Henry Cavill tivesse ido além do necessário, pois a fruta havia sido engolida pelo seu cu. Imediatamente, ele entrou em desespero, mas, para a sua surpresa, a sensação de prazer tornou-se ainda maior. Foi assim que ele percebeu que algo estava movimentando-se pelo interior do seu canal anal.</p><p>— Caralho! – ele exclamou. — Eu já vi isso antes!</p><p>De repente, tudo se tornou um completo breu e Henry Cavill sentiu que uma sombra o puxava para baixo violentamente.</p><p>
  <strong>---------------------------------------------------------------</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inferno – 1º setor da Brecha entre Sodoma e Gomorra</strong>
</p><p>— Ou seja, em cada setor há um teste. No último setor há a porta para o mundo dos vivos. – Fetiche sorriu a Henry. — É muito fácil. Alguma dúvida, Henry Cavill?</p><p>— Sobre os testes não. – Henry coçou a sua cabeça e pensou antes de fazer a pergunta que queria. — Por que você sou eu?</p><p>— Eu não sou você! – Fetiche gritou, mostrando-se ofendido. — Eu jamais seria uma criatura tão repugnante como um ser humano. – ele tremeu-se ao fazer uma expressão de nojo. — O falso deus tem uns gostos muito estranhos, mas até que você tem um corpo bonito.</p><p>Em reação, Henry Cavill estudou o seu corpo desnudo, que estava idêntico à forma como ele se lembrava enquanto vivo. Alto, musculoso, atraente e levemente peludo. Além disso, ele estava bonito, limpo e cheiroso mais uma vez, ao contrário do que ele aparentava antes de chegar à Brecha entre Sodoma e Gomorra. Isso deu a ele um incentivo a mais para voltar ao mundo dos vivos; não importaria o que ele teria de passar, ele precisava ter o seu corpo e a sua vida de volta.</p><p>— Eu entendo. – Henry disse a Fetiche de forma calma e cautelosa. — Por que você se parece comigo? É isso o que eu gostaria de saber.</p><p>— Aaaaaah. Isso. – Fetiche estudou Henry com curiosidade. — Quando eu ajudo alguém, eu sempre me transformo em quem a pessoa mais gostaria de ter como parceiro sexual. E como você é um narcisista.</p><p>— Eu não sou narcisista! – defendeu-se Henry.</p><p>— Você é sim! – gritou Fetiche. — Não adianta mentir aqui. Você sempre quis transar consigo mesmo! Além disso, na minha opinião, o narcisismo é uma ótimo qualidade. – ele disse com orgulho. — Com um corpo como o seu, seria burrice ser modesto. E você deve mesmo cultuar o seu corpo, a sua beleza e o seu ego, Henry Cavill. Foi com esses atributos que você conseguiu tudo o que tem... ou você acha que seria famoso mundialmente se você não fosse um <em>sex symbol</em>?</p><p>— Isso é muito ofensivo!</p><p>— Cale-se! – gritou um irritado Fetiche. — O tempo aqui passa diferente, mas nós não temos a infinidade... maldito falso deus que monopoliza tudo! – ele grunhiu e cerrou os punhos. — Vamos começar logo? Eu tenho pressa. – ele começou a andar na direção da entrada da brecha.</p><p>— Um momento! – pediu Henry a Fetiche. — Quanto tempo se passou desde que eu quase morri?</p><p>— Milésimos de segundos. – Fetiche deu de ombros. — Não se preocupe com isso, Henry Cavill. Foque no seu primeiro teste.</p><p>— Vamos lá! – Henry começou a caminhar à frente.</p><p>***</p><p>Henry Cavill acompanhou Fetiche. À sua frente, ele via apenas um caminho escuro, mas, ao alcançar a Brecha entre Sodoma e Gomorra, o ambiente mudou radicalmente. Como um passe de mágica, ele encontrou-se em um local muito familiar: a cozinha da casa dos seus pais em Jersey.</p><p>— Esta é a cozinha dos meus pais! – confuso, Henry olhou de um lado ao outro. — Eu voltei? – feliz, ele perguntou a Fetiche.</p><p>— É claro que não! – Fetiche gargalhou de forma debochada. — Henry Cavill, seja bem-vindo ao 1º setor da Brecha entre Sodoma e Gomorra.</p><p>— O que eu tenho de fazer para atravessar este setor? – Henry cerrou os punhos.</p><p>— Suba naquela mesa e fique de quatro. – Fetiche apontou para a sua esquerda.</p><p>— Você não vai transar comigo, vai? – Henry arregalou os olhos.</p><p>— Infelizmente, não. – Fetiche grunhiu. — Se eu transar com você agora, você ficaria preso aqui, e eu preciso que você volte ao mundo dos vivos. Eu quero isso tanto quando você, Henry Cavill.</p><p>— Ufa! – Henry aliviou-se. — Eu achei que o meu cuzinho seria fodido.</p><p>— E o seu cu vai ser fodido. – Fetiche riu. — Por que esse cara? Você já deu esse cu várias vezes, Henry Cavill. Eu já disse que você não pode esconder nada de mim.</p><p>— Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso! – Henry inclinou a cabeça para baixo.</p><p>— E é por isso que você veio parar aqui no Ducado da Luxúria. – Fetiche aproximou-se e segurou o queixo de Henry com cuidado. — Você fugiu dos seus desejos carnais por medo de ser julgado. Eu sou o regente do fetichismo e, se você firmar um pacto comigo, você terá de deixar o receio de ser julgado de lado. – ele olhou diretamente nos olhos de Henry. — Se você quiser, você pode desistir a qualquer momento e voltar para onde você estava.</p><p>— Vamos começar! – disse um confiante Henry.</p><p>Em seguida, Henry Cavill deu alguns passos à frente e colocou-se em posição de quatro sobre a mesa, apoiando-se com as palmas das suas mãos e joelhos. Instintivamente, ele empinou a sua enorme bunda peluda na direção de Fetiche e aguardou-o.</p><p>— Que bunda enorme! – gritou um excitado Fetiche. — Que vontade de poder chupar e foder a sua bunda, Henry... aaaaai, droga! Eu não me aguento, mas eu vou fazer um esforço. Isso é por nós dois, Henry Cavill. – ele deu dois fortes tapas no rabo de Henry. — Um bumbum bem trabalhado.</p><p>— Eu vou ser fodido como, hein? – Henry foi direto ao assunto.</p><p>— A este setor corresponde o teste do dildo e... coisas semelhantes. – Fetiche disse a Henry com orgulho. — Enquanto eu fodo o seu cuzinho, você deverá gozar, mas há duas condições.</p><p>— Quais?</p><p>— Você não pode masturbar-se e você só tem trinta e três minutos para cumprir a tarefa.</p><p>— Mas isso é impossível! – Henry exclamou.</p><p>— Henry Cavill, você não sabe nada de sexo mesmo. – Fetiche julgou Henry. — Silêncio e escolha um número entre um e trinta e três!</p><p>— Por quê!?</p><p>— Porque eu mandei você escolher! – gritou Fetiche em resposta. — Desculpe-me. A falta de sexo deixa-me irritado. – ele acalmou-se. — Há trinta e três formas de dildo e... coisas semelhantes com as quais eu posso foder o seu cu.</p><p>— Eu já entendi... eu acho. – Henry respirou fundo. — Coisas semelhantes. Eu não gostei disso.</p><p>— Pois eu amo! – divertiu-se Fetiche. — De um a trinta e três. Rápido!</p><p>— Cinco! – disse Henry.</p><p>— Cinco de maio, a data do seu aniversário. – Fetiche revirou os olhos. — Você é muito previsível, mas foi uma escolha interessante, Henry Cavill. – ele estalou os dedos.</p><p>Após o estalo, Henry Cavill virou o rosto para o lado esquerdo e assustou-se com o que Fetiche segurava: um dildo em formato de cone com a ponta arredondada. O objeto era feito em PVC, sendo flexível e consistente, e tinha saliências que estimulavam a penetração e proporcionavam novas sensações a cada novo centímetro.</p><p>— O dildo cone de inserção gradativa! – Fetiche abriu um sorriso e colocou-se atrás de Henry. — Uma pena que seja tão pequeno com apenas vinte e cinco centímetros.</p><p>— Apenas vinte e cinco centímetros!? – Henry mostrou-se chocado. — A base disso é enorme. Ai, o meu cuzinho. – ele lamentou-se.</p><p>— Ai, que bunda enorme! – Fetiche não deu a mínima atenção para as queixas do outro. — Henry Cavill, apoie-se à mesa com as laterais dos braços e os cotovelos, afaste um pouco mais as pernas e empine a sua bunda ao máximo. Fique bem depravado para mim.</p><p>— Assim? – Henry colocou-se na posição que foi exigia a ele. — Eu estou bastante depravado para você?</p><p>— Mais ou menos. – Fetiche fingiu indiferença. — Podemos começar? Quando você disser “vá!”, eu vou começar e você terá trinta minutos para gozar.</p><p>— Não eram trinta e três? – Henry estranhou.</p><p>— Aah, esqueci-me de dizer a você que ao atingir os trinta minutos, haverá uma pausa... caso você não tenha ainda gozado. Depois disso, você terá uma nova chance com apenas três minutos para gozar.</p><p>— Tudo bem. – Henry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.</p><p>De repente, o desespero tomou conta de Henry Cavill. Ele precisava passar naquele teste se ele quisesse voltar ao mundo dos vivos. Por mais que ele gostasse de prazer anal, ele sempre se sentiu culpado por isso, mas ali ele teria de deixar os seus medos e receios de lado e entregar-se àquilo que ele sempre havia almejado.</p><p>— Vá! – Henry gritou decididamente.</p><p>— E lá vamos nós! – gargalhou Fetiche.</p><p>Agarrando o dildo cone com as duas mãos, Fetiche enfiou a ponta do objeto de forma agressiva no cu de Henry Cavill.</p><p>— Caralhoooooooooooooooooo! – gritou Henry de dor. — Eu achei que você fosse lubrificar o dildo antes. – ele começou a chorar.</p><p>— Você não me pediu para lubrificá-lo, oras! – Fetiche sentiu-se ofendido com a queixa de Henry. — Eu não tenho culpa! E o tempo está correndo. Você quer que eu pare?</p><p>— Não! – urrou Henry. — Enfie essa coisa no meu cu!</p><p>As lágrimas que percorriam o rosto de Henry Cavill eram uma reação à forte dor e sensação de ardência que ele sentia no seu delicado e estreito cu. Apenas a ponta do dildo cone o penetrava, mas já era o suficiente para arreganhar a entrada do seu canal anal.</p><p>— Relaxe! – Fetiche incentivou Henry. — Eu vou ajudar você. Tudo vai melhorar em poucos segundos.</p><p>Cuidadosamente, Fetiche começou a pressionar a cabeça do dildo cone contra o cu de Henry Cavill. Este último percebeu que havia algo diferente ocorrendo. Uma sensação de calor. Ao mesmo tempo, a dor diminuiu e o objeto pareceu deslizar com mais facilidade em direção ao seu interior anal que estava sendo lubrificado.</p><p>— Aaah... bem melhor assim. – Henry respirou fundo. — Obrigado, Fetiche.</p><p>— Oooooh. Você agradeceu. – Fetiche pareceu surpreso. — Geralmente, as pessoas só me xingam. Se você continuar assim, eu vou apaixonar-me, Henry Cavill. – ele disse com um sorriso de satisfação.</p><p>Fetiche percebeu que Henry Cavill era diferente daqueles que ele tentava ajudar. Ele sabia que um precisava do outro, e estava disposto a ajudar aquela pobre alma a voltar ao mundo dos vivos. Ele não poderia negar que queria muito que o outro obtivesse sucesso nos testes, mas ele deveria seguir as leis; até mesmo o Inferno tinha as suas exigências.</p><p>— Lembre-se de que você não pode masturbar-se, Henry. – Fetiche disse a ele. — Eu vou começar a penetrar você um pouco mais fundo. Sinta-se livre para dar ordens a mim. Quem tem de passar no teste é você!</p><p>— Tudo bem. – Henry disse a Fetiche entredentes. — Enfie um pouco mais, mas devagar, por favor.</p><p>Aos poucos, Henry Cavill sentiu o dildo cone ser empurrado ainda mais fundo no seu canal anal, esticando as suas paredes internas de forma agressiva e fazendo-as arder de forma quente. O objeto era maior e mais grosso do que ele imaginava, mas o seu corpo parecia adaptar-se ao intruso que o invadia pouco a pouco. Ainda assim, ele gritava e esforçava-se para conter as contrações involuntárias que surgiam em todo os seus músculos.</p><p>— Relaxe, Henry Cavill. – incentivou-o Fetiche. — Já se foram dois minutos e apenas sete centímetros estão socados no seu cu.</p><p>— Isso dói muito. – Henry gemeu de dor.</p><p>— Pense em passar no teste... ou em beijos deliciosos que o seu cuzinho poderá receber quando você voltar ao mundo dos vivos.</p><p>— Enfie tudo de uma vez! – Henry ordenou a Fetiche. — Eu não tenho tempo. Enfie tudo e comece a foder o meu cu!</p><p>— Esse é o espírito que eu quero ver em você, Henry Cavill! – disse um excitado e animado Fetiche.</p><p>Segurando a base do dildo cone com as duas mãos, Fetiche não hesitou e, com um único, rápido e agressivo movimento, ele empurrou todo o objeto no canal anal de Henry Cavill.</p><p>— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Henry gritou escandalosamente. — Você estourou o meu cu!!!</p><p>— Com a dor vem o prazer! – gritou Fetiche com risadas maníacas em seguida.</p><p>A cada segundo que passava, Henry Cavill parecia suar mais e mais; e a cada movimento de vai e vem que Fetiche fazia, empurrando para dentro e puxando para fora o dildo cone no seu canal anal, menor a dor parecia tornar-se e uma sensação prazerosa começava a surgir. Ele demorou um pouco a perceber que o objeto também tinha a capacidade de vibrar, o que só tornava as coisas ainda melhores.</p><p>— Parece que alguém está começando a gostar. – Fetiche provocou Henry. — Não se prenda aos seus medos, Henry Cavill. Liberte o seu lado devasso! Relaxe e sinta o prazer que você sempre quis.</p><p>O choro de Henry Cavill também começou a desaparecer, dando lugar a gemidos. O seu corpo começou a entender que a sensação de prazer era muito benéfica, parecendo lutar para eliminar todo e qualquer resquício de dor rapidamente. Conforme Fetiche penetrava o seu ânus, repetindo os movimentos várias e várias vezes, as vibrações do objeto levavam ondas de prazer até a sua pica, fazendo-a enrijecer-se e pulsar.</p><p>— A sua pica já está dura, Henry! – riu Fetiche. — Você está gostando, não está?</p><p>— Sim, Fetiche. – Henry mordeu o lábio inferior e gemeu um pouco mais alto. — Isso é melhor do que eu imaginava.</p><p>— Com certeza, Henry! Não se limite. Diga-me o que fazer.</p><p>— Mais rápido! Enfie o dildo no meu cu com vontade! Eu preciso gozar, eu preciso gozar!</p><p>— Continue assim, Henry! – gritou Fetiche.</p><p>Se a dor ainda existia, Henry Cavill não mais a percebia. Ele estava concentrado unicamente no seu prazer anal. O problema nunca havia sido não querer estar de quatro sendo fodido por um dildo, mas a vergonha em admitir que queria aquilo. Para ele, sexo gay era um tabu. Durante muitos anos, ele havia evitado ao máximo fazer sexo com outros homens; embora tenha ocorrido algumas vezes. Se ele queria uma nova chance, ele precisava também de uma nova atitude no campo sexual.</p><p>Henry Cavill cerrou os dentes e firmou ainda mais as pernas. Aquele era o seu teste. Era sua a oportunidade de voltar ao mundo dos vivos que estava em jogo. Por mais que ele já estivesse aproveitando as investidas de Fetiche, ele percebeu que era ele quem deveria assumir o controle dos movimentos. O prazer pertencia a ele, portanto, era ele quem deveria dominar o dildo cone.</p><p>— Finalmente, você entendeu, Henry! – Fetiche vibrou de felicidade. — Você não precisa de mim. Controle os movimentos. – ele ordenou a Henry. — Mostre que o seu cu quer e precisa ser fodido!</p><p>Em seguida, Fetiche soltou o dildo cone e Henry Cavill apenas teve tempo de olhar para trás e ver que o objeto parecia flutuar no ar. Ainda mais motivado a castigar aquele instrumento de prazer, ele empinou a sua bunda na posição mais depravada possível e começou a engoli-lo, literalmente, com o seu cu. Quanto mais rápido ele movimentava os seus glúteos para frente e para trás, mais estimulada a sua próstata parecia ser.</p><p>— Ai, que delícia!!! Que delícia!!! – Henry urrou de prazer. — Eu vou engolir essa porra com o meu cu!</p><p>— Engula tudo, Henry! – incentivou-o Fetiche. — É o seu cuzinho que controla tudo. O dildo é só um objeto. O prazer deve ser buscado por você!</p><p>— Aaaai... tome cu, seu maldito dildo!</p><p>A cada frase devassa que Henry Cavill dizia, mais forte e visível tornava-se a luxúria no seu corpo. Ele demonstrava estar desesperado não apenas para passar no teste, mas para obter o máximo de prazer possível. A sua piroca já estava dura como uma pedra e os seus testículos doíam um pouco, mas ele não parecia estar perto de ejacular. Os minutos passavam, mas o máximo que ele conseguia era expelir o líquido pré-ejaculatório, o que não era suficiente; ele precisava gozar urgentemente.</p><p>— Já se passaram quinze minutos, Henry! – alertou-o Fetiche. — Você precisa gozar! Demonstre o quão forte é a sua vontade de voltar à vida. Mostre que o seu cu precisa ser fodido! Não desista!</p><p>— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!</p><p>Completamente perdido e dominado pelo prazer, Henry Cavill já não sabia quanto tempo restava a ele. Por um momento, ele até mesmo se havia esquecido de qual era o seu real objetivo. O seu cu parecia ter tomado controle de tudo. Ele não se importava se venceria ou não; ele só queria ser fodido. Mesmo se ele falhasse, ele não pararia. Se ele precisasse ficar naquela posição, engolindo o dildo cone com o seu cu por toda a eternidade, ele faria. Nada o impediria. Absolutamente nada.</p><p>— Henry, faltam apenas dois minutos para os trinta iniciais! – gritou um desesperado Fetiche. — Você precisa gozar! Por favor, goze! Isso é por nós dois!!!</p><p>No elevado estado de excitação que Henry Cavill se encontrava, ele nem mesmo conseguiu interpretar as palavras de Fetiche. Ele visava apenas ao seu prazer. Ele precisava engolir aquele dildo cone com o seu cu o mais rápido que ele pudesse. Ele queria que as suas paredes internas ficassem em carne viva.</p><p>— Cinco... quatro.... – começou a contar Fetiche. — ...três... dois.. um. – ele levou as mãos à cabeça. — Henry!</p><p>De repente, o dildo cone desapareceu do cu de Henry Cavill. Este último, pego de surpresa, ficou furioso, desceu da mesa e agarrou Fetiche pelo pescoço, enforcando-o.</p><p>— Onde ele está!? – Henry berrou na cara de Fetiche. — O que você fez, desgraçado!? Traga-me o dildo de volta!!!</p><p>— HENRY! – furioso, Fetiche esbravejou e empurrou Henry para trás. — Eu sabia que havia algo errado!</p><p>— Devolva-me o dildo! – Henry avançou em Fetiche de forma agressiva.</p><p>— Acalme-se! – Fetiche desferiu um forte tapa contra o rosto de Henry. — Seu vadio! Você desconcentrou-se!</p><p>Aquele agressivo tapa fez Henry Cavill acalmar-se e perceber que algo estava errado com ele. Ele havia perdido o controle e se esquecido de qual era o seu verdadeiro propósito.</p><p>— Eu deveria ter percebido. – Fetiche recriminou-se</p><p>— O que aconteceu? – ofegante, Henry perguntou-se. — Eu falhei?</p><p>— Ainda não! – Fetiche gritou. — Você deixou o seu cu tomar posse de tudo. Henry, isso é tem a ver com você gozar... você terá muito tempo para foder o seu cu quando voltar à vida.</p><p>— Se eu conseguir voltar. – Henry começou a chorar. — Eu falhei... eu falhei.</p><p>— Você ainda tem três minutos! – Fetiche agarrou Henry pelos ombros. — Concentre-se. Aproveite que o seu pau ainda está ereto!</p><p>— Vamos logo... eu tenho pressa. – a atitude de Henry mudou repentinamente. — Eu vou passar neste teste. Eu prometo a você.</p><p>Sem perder tempo, Fetiche estalou os dedos e fez três coisas surgirem na mesa: um cacto alongado cheio de pequenos espinhos; uma banana descascada de apenas dez centímetros; e uma boia espaguete <em>pool noodle</em>. De acordo com as regras do Inferno, o demônio não poderia favorecer Henry Cavill.</p><p>— Ai, não. Essas são as piores opções. – lamentou-se Fetiche. — É o nosso fim!</p><p>— Eu escolho a banana! – Henry decidiu-se rapidamente.</p><p>— Você tem certeza? Se a banana partir-se dentro do seu cu... não seria melhor a...</p><p>— Eu consigo, Fetiche! – Henry disse a ele com atitude e confiança. — É por nós dois, certo?</p><p>— Henry... você...</p><p>De imediato, Fetiche não conseguiu acreditar. Henry Cavill realmente entendia que aquilo era por ambos. Aquele mortal era diferente de todos os outros que havia tentado salvar antes. Mas ele não tinha tempo para estar surpreso e admirado com aquelas palavras vazias.</p><p>— Foque no prazer anal, mas também no seu pênis, Henry. – Fetiche alertou-o. — Três... dois... um. Vá!</p><p>Henry Cavill não hesitou. Assim que recebeu a ordem de Fetiche, ele agarrou a banana, ajustou-se em uma posição que o favorecesse e deixou-se ser penetrado. Se a fruta ainda estivesse com a casca tudo teria sido mais fácil. Ele perdeu quase um minuto tentando enfiá-la cuidadosamente sem parti-la ao meio; para a sua sorte, ela não estava plenamente madura, mostrando-se mais rígida.</p><p>— Comece a foder-se logo, Henry! – nervoso, Fetiche pediu a ele. — Nós só temos mais dois minutos.</p><p>Fetiche parecia estar muito nervoso. Henry Cavill não entendi o porquê do demônio querer tanto ajudá-lo, e menos ainda por que havia aquelas regras de limite de tempo.</p><p>— Ai, assim... está gostoso já. – Henry gemeu de prazer ao começar a foder-se com a banana. — Eu vou conseguir, Fetiche.</p><p>— Isso, Henry... olhe para mim. Imagine que sou eu quem está fodendo você. Imagine que é você mesmo se fodendo.</p><p>— Eu vou conseguir... aaaaah... huuuuum... – Henry gemeu como uma vadia. — Que sensação gostosa!</p><p>Henry Cavill tinha o cuidado de manter a penetração em uma velocidade aceitável para que a banana não se partisse. Ele concentrou-se no seu desejo de gozar. Olhar para Fetiche ajudava-o, pois ele era uma cópia sua. Alto, bonito, charmoso, atraente, <em>sexy</em>. Era tudo que ele sempre quis.</p><p>— Trinta segundos, Henry! – exclamou Fetiche. — Goze logo!</p><p>O cu de Henry Cavill não estava sentindo tanto prazer com a banana como sentia com o dildo, mas era tudo uma questão psicológica. Ele atingiria o orgasmo com o desejo de querer ser fodido por si mesmo; era uma questão de desejo e imaginação. A sua respiração alterou-se. O suor começou a escorrer do seu corpo com mais intensidade. Os batimentos do seu coração aceleraram-se. Os seus músculos começaram a tremer-se. Ele estava perto de atingir o orgasmo.</p><p>— Ai, que delícia! – Henry disse entredentes. — Você é uma delícia, Fetiche.</p><p>— Cinco... quatro... três...</p><p>E de repente, o seu caralho expeliu um forte jato de esperma, deixando todo o chão melado com um grosso e farto líquido esbranquiçado.</p><p>— AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – gritou Henry de prazer. — Porra, que delícia!!!</p><p>— Henry, você conseguiu! – Fetiche avançou e abraçou-o. — Você passou no teste!</p><p>— Eu passei!? – Henry abriu um sorriso de alegria. — Eu passei?</p><p>— Você quase falhou, mas você conseguiu... parabéns.</p><p>
  <strong>---------------------------------------------------------------</strong>
</p><p>Henry Cavill sentiu como se estivesse sendo puxado para o alto. A visão havia chegado ao fim. Ao olhar ao seu redor, ele encontrou-se na cozinha da casa dos seus pais novamente.</p><p>— Ai, porra! – ele exclamou com a respiração ofegante. — Eu tive outro <em>déjà-vu</em>?</p><p>Subitamente, Henry Cavill sentiu algo estranho na sua região anal. Por um momento, ele havia-se esquecido que a banana havia sido engolida pelo seu cu e, aparentemente, ela estava movendo-se pelo seu interior anal.</p><p>— O que é isso!? – Henry assustou-se. — O meu cu está comendo a banana!</p><p>De fato, as paredes anais de Henry Cavill estavam movimentando-se. A banana estava sendo engolida, amassada e comida. Ele até mesmo era capaz de sentir o gosto da fruta, e era melhor do que qualquer sabor que ele havia experimentado na sua antiga e patética vida.</p><p>— AAAH... é assim que eu aproveito o sabor de comida agora? – Henry respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso. — Ai, que delícia. Eu preciso de mais comida. – ele olhou na direção de um abacaxi que havia sobre a mesa. — Será que eu deveria?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. O Segundo Teste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Durante a sua viagem de Jersey a Londres, Henry Cavill começa a sentir uma ânsia de vômito. Apressadamente, ele vai em direção a banheiro da aeronave, mas uma nova visão toma forma, levando-o a reviver o seu segundo teste durante a sua visita à Brecha entre Sodoma e Gomorra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aeroporto de Jersey – Dependência da Coroa Britânica</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>16 de Dezembro de 2020</em>
</p><p>Henry Cavill não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas presumia que a magia do Mestre Fetiche agia sobre ele de uma maneira que ele não esperava. Primeiro, o motorista do taxi que havia levado ele e o seu pai de casa até o Aeroporto de Jersey tratou-o da forma mais natural e nada invasiva, sem nem mesmo ter trocado uma única palavra durante o percurso, além da saudação e da despedida.</p><p>Depois, foram os funcionários do aeroporto e a equipe da companhia aérea que o tratavam como todos os demais passageiros; algo que era bastante incomum de acontecer (na verdade, isso não acontecia havia anos). Afinal de contas, ele era Henry Cavill, uma estrela mundialmente conhecida, um <em>sex symbol</em>, um objeto de desejo sexual de muitos homens e, infelizmente, de muitas mulheres também.</p><p>Talvez aquele fosse o seu dia de sorte, pois nem mesmo uma única pessoa o havia parado e pedido um autógrafo ou uma autorização para tirar uma foto com ele – todos aqueles fãs chatos pareciam não o perceber. Ele havia feito o <em>check-in</em> por <em>app</em>, mas todos aqueles com quem ele havia conversado no aeroporto apenas o haviam olhado rapidamente e o haviam ignorado logo em seguida, agindo como se eles estivessem hipnotizados.</p><p>Ninguém parecia reconhecê-lo, e ele tinha absoluta certeza de que a máscara de proteção respiratória que ele usava não tinha a capacidade de camuflá-lo tão bem; havia algo a mais agindo ao seu redor, mas ele pouco se importava. Levar uma vida aparentemente normal era simplesmente sensacional e ele só queria aproveitar, pois poderia durar pouco.</p><p>***</p><p>Ainda mais estranho para Henry Cavill era o fato de que nenhum homem havia tentado iniciar uma conversa com ele, consequentemente, ele não havia chegado nem perto de transar com um desconhecido. Até onde ele sabia, ele era a puta oficial de todos os machos ao redor do mundo, mas talvez isso não significasse que todos os homens quisessem transar com ele e foder a sua linda xota; isso o deixou extremamente chateado e triste, sentindo-se uma vadia sem propósito de vida.</p><p>Ou talvez houvesse alguma regra como, por exemplo, a necessidade de ele estar sozinho com outro homem para que a magia do Mestre Fetiche tivesse efeito e ele conseguisse seduzir um macho caralhudo. Ele queria poder fazer algumas perguntas ao seu marido, mas não fazia ideia de como entrar em contado com ele.</p><p>— E se eu orar? – pensativo, Henry perguntou-se. — Demônios aceitam orações? Eu não quero ofender o meu Mestre Fetiche... oração é um rito do falso deus... e agora? O que eu faço? – confuso, ele coçou os cabelos.</p><p>— Sr. Cavill, por gentileza, obedeça ao protocolo de segurança e sente-se no outro assento. – uma aeromoça aproximou-se e disse ao pai de Henry, o qual se sentava na poltrona do meio. — Por favor, ajuste não apenas o seu cinto de segurança, mas também a sua máscara. – ela seguiu o seu caminho logo em seguida.</p><p>— Maldito vírus! – irritado, queixou-se o Sr. Cavill. — Agora, eu não posso nem mesmo me sentar ao lado da minha vadia. – ele desafivelou o cinto e mudou de lugar rapidamente.</p><p>— Pai, não fique assim. – Henry tentou acalmá-lo. — Nós estamos em uma pandemia. Tenha um pouco de paciência.</p><p>— Eu estou com fome, Henry! – retrucou o Sr. Cavill. — Eu queria mamar nos seus mamilos durante a viagem.</p><p>— Pai, eles servem algo para comer...</p><p>— EU QUERO O SEU LEITE ESPERMAL, VADIA! – o Sr. Cavill retrucou ao berros.</p><p>— Eu sei, pai. – disse a ele um calmo Henry. — Mas a viagem dura apenas uma hora daqui até Londres. Quando nós chegarmos na minha casa, eu vou amamentar você por horas, tudo bem?</p><p>— Henry, você é o meu filho preferido. – disse um orgulhoso Sr. Cavill.</p><p>— E eu não sei disso, pai? – riu Henry. — Além de famoso, eu tenho uma bela xota para você foder sempre que quiser.</p><p>— Por questões de segurança... – a voz de uma aeromoça surgiu através sistema de comunicação da aeronave.</p><p>***</p><p>Poucos minutos após a aeronave ter decolado, Henry Cavill começou a experimentar algumas sensações nada agradáveis. Além de sentir-se enjoado e tonto, a sua barriga doía, a sua garganta coçava e os seus olhos marejavam. E aquilo nada tinha a ver com o seu estúpido medo de voar, mas com a repentina, e não bem-vinda, ânsia de vômito.</p><p>— Puta merda! – Henry queixou-se, fazendo uma careta. — Vontade de vomitar logo agora? – ele fechou os olhos e levou uma das mãos à barriga. — <em>Buuuuuurp</em>. – ele soltou um arroto.</p><p>— Filho, que peido foi esse? – o Sr. Cavill recriminou-o. — Como fede! Você está podre por dentro. – ele tapou as narinas com uma das mãos.</p><p>— Não foi um peido, pai. – Henry começou a suar frio e a respirar intensamente. — <em>Buuuuurp</em>. – mais um arroto surgiu da sua boca.</p><p>— Henry, pare de peidar! – pediu-lhe o Sr. Cavill, olhando de um lado ao outro, sentindo-se envergonhado. — Ou vá ao banheiro... isso deve ser vontade de cagar. – ele sussurrou ao filho.</p><p>— Eu acho que eu vou vomitar, pai. – Henry agarrou-se aos apoios de braços do seu assento.</p><p>— Eu não ficaria surpreso. – disse o Sr. Cavill ao filho. — A sua mãe disse-me que você comeu bastante hoje... deve estar tudo querendo sair do seu estômago.</p><p>— Eu acho que sim, pai. – Henry levou as mãos à boca. — Eu vou ao banheiro... eu já volto. – apressadamente, ele desafivelou o seu cinto, levantou-se e rumou ao banheiro do avião.</p><p>Foi apenas ao levantar-se que Henry Cavill se deu conta de que, além da tripulação, formada apenas por mulheres, havia apenas alguns poucos homens dentro daquela aeronave, ocupando assentos muito distantes uns dos outros. Considerando a situação pandêmica em que se encontrava o mundo, aquilo não o deixou nada surpreso, mas era um tanto incomum.</p><p>Henry Cavill não se atentou muito àquilo, pois ele tinha outras coisas mais importantes para preocupar-se, como, por exemplo, a quantidade de arrotos fedidos que saíam da sua boca e a forma como algo no seu estômago remexia-se violentamente. Sentindo que o pior estava prestes a acontecer, ele começou a correr pelo corredor central da aeronave, derrubando uma aeromoça que se encontrava pelo caminho. Ao chegar ao seu destino, ele abriu a porta do banheiro do avião, que, felizmente, estava livre, e trancou-se.</p><p>Assim que ele fechou a porta do banheiro, algo na sua mente o fez parar por um segundo e refletir. Ignorando momentaneamente a sua necessidade de vomitar, ele estudou o local ao seu redor e, ainda que se parecesse como a maior parte dos sanitários de um avião, havia algo diferente naquele em específico. Foi apenas ao olhar de relance no espelho que ele se deu conta do que acontecia.</p><p>— Ai, porra! – assustado, ele gritou. — De novo? E justo agora!? – ele levou a mão esquerda à garganta.</p><p>Henry Cavill apenas teve tempo de girar o seu corpo na direção do vaso sanitário e abrir a boca, pois, de repente, a sua visão pareceu ter-se desaparecido. Tudo se tornou um completo breu e ele sentiu que uma sombra o puxava para baixo violentamente.</p><p>
  <strong>---------------------------------------------------------------</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inferno – 2º setor da Brecha entre Sodoma e Gomorra</strong>
</p><p>— Seja bem-vindo ao segundo setor da Brecha entre Sodoma e Gomorra, Henry Cavill. – disse um animado Fetiche a ele. — Você gostou? É bem aconchegante aqui, você não acha?</p><p>— Eu gostei? De quê? – Henry franziu o cenho e observou o que havia ao seu redor. — Aconchegante? É muito apertado aqui, isso sim!</p><p>— É porque nós estamos dento de um banheiro de avião.</p><p>— Eu percebi. – disse Henry ao olhar para trás e enxergar-se no espelho. — Você está roçando o seu pau... em mim. – ele olhou de soslaio e viu Fetiche esfregar a sua protuberância sexual na sua bunda carnuda e volumosa.</p><p>— Que rabo gostoso! – Fetiche fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo momento. — Como eu queria poder enfiar a minha piroca nesse rabo! – ele esbofeteou a bunda de Henry com raiva.</p><p>— De certa forma, com o meu pau. – riu Henry. — Você é uma cópia minha, oras. – ele virou-se e colocou-se de frente a Fetiche.</p><p>— Eu assumo a mesma forma física que a sua, mas as minhas partes íntimas são bem melhores. – disse um soberbo Fetiche. — Eu jamais teria uma pica tão pequena como a sua, Henry Cavill. – ele provocou o outro.</p><p>— A minha pica é pequena? – Henry sentiu-se ofendido. — Eu sou bem abençoado entre as minhas pernas.</p><p>— Abençoado!? – com raiva, Fetiche agarrou o pescoço de Henry com violência e os seus olhos tornaram-se completamente obscuros. — Nunca diga essa palavra no Inferno! – a sua voz saiu mais grossa, em um tom mais demoníaco que o normal.</p><p>— Desculpe-me... eu não quis. – Henry arrependeu-se rapidamente. — Eu só quis dizer que eu costumava ter um caralho grande quando eu estava vivo.</p><p>— Grande? – Fetiche soltou Henry e admirou o seu corpo desnudo. — Você chama essa coisinha entre as suas virilhas de piroca grande? – ele apontou na direção das partes íntimas do outro. — Isso aqui é um piru de verdade, Henry Cavill!!!</p><p>Rapidamente, o demônio Fetiche abaixou a calça que vestia e expôs um colossal pênis. O membro sexual era idêntico ao de Henry Cavill, mas de um comprimento e uma grossura exageradamente superiore.</p><p>— O QUE É ISSO!? – espantou-se Henry. — É o meu pau... mas...</p><p>— É o pau de um macho de verdade. – Fetiche voltou a guardar o seu pênis dentro da sua calça. — Um macho real tem um pênis acima dos trinta centímetros. Qualquer caralho menor do que isso é inútil.</p><p>— Se você diz. – Henry arqueou uma das suas sobrancelhas e deu de ombros. — Vamos ao teste logo?</p><p>— Huuum... ele está ansioso! – debochou Fetiche. — Doido para fazer sexo.</p><p>— Você disse que nós não temos a eternidade. – Henry cruzou os braços. — E eu tenho pressa de voltar ao mundo dos vivos.</p><p>— Eu espero que você tenha aproveitado os poucos segundos nos quais você pode admirar o meu enorme caralhão, Henry Cavill. — Fetiche suspirou como se estivesse apaixonado. — Porque você, a partir de agora, só verá picas pequenas...</p><p>— Ai... eu vou ser fodido de novo? – Henry tentou disfarçar o entusiasmo na sua voz.</p><p>— Hum... o seu cuzinho não. – Fetiche sorriu maliciosamente. — Mas a sua boca sim.</p><p>— Uiii... um teste de mamada? – Henry abriu o típico sorriso indecente.</p><p>— De mamar em um teste você entende não é mesmo, Henry Cavill? – Fetiche cruzou os braços e julgou-o com o olhar. — O teste de sofá que você fez com o Zack Snyder foi bastante interessante...</p><p>— Eu nunca...! – Henry deteve-se, fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos. — Ok... vamos ao segundo teste logo?</p><p>— Eu espero que você tenha a mesma vontade de passar no meu segundo teste como teve ao mamar a pica do Zack Snyder para conseguir o papel de Super-Homem. – gargalhou Fetiche. — Enfim... o seu segundo teste é fazer todos os três homens que entrarem neste banheiro gozarem.</p><p>— Todos? – Henry fez uma careta. — Há limite de tempo?</p><p>— Até que o voo termine, oras.</p><p>— Que voo? – Henry sentiu-se perdido.</p><p>— O voo em nós estamos, oras! – Fetiche de um tapa na testa de Henry. — Como você é burro!</p><p>— Mas... isso... tudo aqui não é real, certo?</p><p>— Henry Cavill, o que é real para você? – Fetiche perguntou a ele sério.</p><p>— Eu estou quase-morto, então... a realidade seria o mundo dos vivos? – Henry sugeriu ao outro com cuidado. — Eu achei que eu seria espírito aqui, mas o corpo parece bem real... e material. – ele massageou o seu próprio peitoral peludo.</p><p>— Você é mais espírito do que matéria, mas aqui as coisas são diferentes, mas não se preocupe com quem entrar neste banheiro. – Fetiche abriu a porta do banheiro. — Foque apenas em mamar os machos, fazê-los gozar e engolir o sêmen que eles ejacularem na sua boca.</p><p>— Espere! – Henry arregalou os olhos. — Mamar... e engolir a porra... você não me disse nada...</p><p>— Eu devo ter esquecido. – Fetiche avançou alguns passos. — Aaah... e não se esqueça de que você precisa fazer com que os três homens gozem na sua boca antes que o voo termine. – o demônio deteve-se e pensou um pouco. — Eu acredito que você tenha alguns bons minutos ainda... boa sorte! – o demônio fechou a porta do banheiro com agressividade.</p><p>— Ai, merda! – xingou um irritado Henry. — Onde está o primeiro macho que não entra!?</p><p>Assim que Henry Cavill terminou de fazer a pergunta, a porta do banheiro abriu-se violentamente, revelando um homem branco gordo com as calças já arriadas à altura dos seus joelhos. O desconhecido era bem mais baixo, tinha as grossas pernas peludas e uma barriga chamativa, mas que, ainda assim, deixava à vista o seu pequeno pênis ereto com apenas dez centímetros de comprimento.</p><p>— Ai, caralho! – gritou um assustado Henry.</p><p>— Cale-se, vadia! – o homem gritou e empurrou Henry para trás, fazendo-o tombar-se e sentar-se ao vaso sanitário. — Chupe a minha pica, vagabunda! Eu quero gozar!</p><p>— Vagabunda? – Henry sentiu-se ofendido. — Como você... aaaargh... não...</p><p>Henry Cavill não teve tempo para pensar no que fazer ou argumentar com aquele desconhecido. Com uma força fora do comum, o homem gordo agarrou a sua cabeça e forçou-o a inclinar-se à frente. Sem ter tempo a perder (pois ele só alguns poucos minutos para fazer com que três homens gozassem na sua boca), ele apenas fechou os olhos abriu a boca e buscou dentro de si toda a coragem de que ele necessitava.</p><p>— Engula tudo, vadiazinha boqueteira! – o homem gordo agarrou a cabeça de Henry com as duas mãos ao mesmo tempo em que iniciou os movimentos rápidos de socadas na sua boca. — Eu vou fazer a sua garganta de xota e jorrar bastante sêmen nela. – ele gargalhou.</p><p>Engolir aquele pênis não chegava nem perto de ser um desafio para Henry Cavill. Ele não estava acostumado a fazer sexo oral em homens com frequência (ele nem se lembrava de quando havia sido a última fez que havia chupado um), mas aquele pênis que fodia a sua boca agressivamente era tão pequeno que ele não tinha dificuldade de engoli-lo por completo. Ele apenas relaxou, agarrou-se às pernas do outro e tentou limpar a sua mente de qualquer pensamento que pudesse prejudicá-lo.</p><p>Ainda assim, a tarefa não parecia tão simples como esperava, pois havia um gosto estranho na sua boca que o deixava enojado. Henry Cavill levou alguns poucos minutos para perceber que o sabor horrível que ele experimentava surgia do sebo branco acumulado entre a glande e o prepúcio do pênis daquele homem.</p><p><em>“Ai, que nojo! A pica desse homem está suja!”</em> – ele gritou mentalmente.</p><p>A sorte de Henry Cavill talvez estivesse centrada na incrível necessidade daquele homem gordo em querer gozar o mais rápido possível. A pica do indivíduo desconhecido se movimentava rapidamente na sua boca e a sua língua deixava-a incrivelmente molhada de saliva, o que facilitava ainda mais penetração. E os minutos passava, e a cada novo o gosto parecia ficar ainda pior, pois o líquido pré-ejaculatório que ele sentiu parecia estar misturado com urina.</p><p><em>“Porra, goze logo!”</em> – xingou Henry na sua mente.</p><p>O homem gordo não demonstrava piedade nas suas investidas. Ele gritava e gemia escandalosamente, provocava e xingava Henry Cavill a todo momento. Aquilo já parecia durar uma eternidade, quando o desconhecido jorrou o seu líquido íntimo em um único jato; uma quantidade ofensivamente pequena de sêmen que poderia ser associada a cinco gotas apenas.</p><p>— Aaaaaaaaaah! – o homem gordo gritou antes de soltar a cabeça de Henry. — Beba todo, vadia! – ele sorriu de forma debocha e deixou o banheiro.</p><p>— Só isso!? – Henry exclamou, como se não acreditasse no que havia acabado de acontecer. — Eu mal senti o gozo.</p><p>— Muito bem, Henry! – Fetiche surgiu à porta. — Você conseguiu fazer o primeiro gozar.</p><p>— Deixe o próximo entrar logo! – Henry gritou a Fetiche.</p><p>— Iiiiiiiih... – ofendido, Fetiche cruzou os braços. — Não use esse tom comigo, Henry...</p><p>— Mas o tempo está passando!</p><p>— Isso tudo é vontade de mamar, Henry Cavill? – Fetiche provocou-o.</p><p>— É a minha vontade de voltar ao mundo dos vivos! – retorquiu um enraivecido Henry.</p><p>— Tudo bem! – disse um animado Fetiche. — O primeiro macho gozou na sua boca em um pouco mais de sete minutos. Tente diminuir esse tempo, ok? – ele abriu caminho para segundo homem entrar e fechou a porta do banheiro. — O próximo está vindo!</p><p>— Ai, cacete! – Henry arregalou os olhos ao ver o segundo indivíduo, nu da cintura para baixo, à sua frente. — A PICA DELE É ENORME!</p><p>— É o que todas as vadias dizem. – o novo desconhecido disse com orgulho na voz ao entrar e fechar a porta do banheiro. — Abra a boca, cadela!</p><p>Havia uma montanha de músculos a poucos centímetros de Henry Cavill, o qual, por um momento, ficou hipnotizado. O segundo indivíduo, um <em>bodybuilder</em>, era um homem negro alto, atraente e extremamente forte, que mal cabia o limitado espaço banheiro; os seus braços bem desenvolvidos, o seu peitoral volumoso e as suas pernas grossas só não chamavam mais atenção do que o seu enorme e grosso caralho, muito acima da média.</p><p>— Eu não vou foder a sua boca... você deve buscar o seu leitinho quente, ok? – o <em>bodybuilder </em>levantou uma das sobrancelhas e encarou Henry. — Você já pode começar, vadia.</p><p>— Aaaah, claro. – Henry assentiu, como se tivesse saído do transe. — Ai, como é grande essa pica! – ele suspirou, para pegar coragem, e pegou o pênis do <em>bodybuilder</em> com uma das mãos.</p><p>— Henry Cavill, caia logo de boca nesse caralho! – do lado de fora, Fetiche gritou a ele. — Você já tocou o pauzão dele, agora, caia de boca!</p><p>— Ai, cacete! – xingou Henry.</p><p>Rapidamente, Henry Cavill abocanhou a pica do <em>bodybuilder</em> e começou a chupar a sua enorme glande. Aproveitando a sua saliva, ele tentou engolir o membro sexual ao máximo que podia, mas, em reação, ele sentiu uma ânsia de vômito. A ponta daquele pênis era tão grande que ele mal conseguia passar dela, o que dirá chegar até a metade de todo comprimento peniano.</p><p>— Se você é uma vadia inexperiente que não consegue chupar uma pica grande e grossa até o talo, concentre-se na glande! – impaciente, o <em>bodybuilder</em> disse a Henry. — Eu só preciso gozar. Não seja burro, e use as suas mãos também.</p><p>A dica do <em>bodybuilder</em> fez Henry Cavill, finalmente, raciocinar. Fetiche havia dito a ele que, para passar no teste, ele teria de fazer com que três homens gozassem na sua boca, mas não mencionou que ele deveria concentrar-se apenas no sexo oral. Sem querer perder mais tempo, ele agarrou aquela enorme pica à sua frente com as duas mãos e concentrou-se em chupar apenas a glande que já preenchia a sua boca.</p><p>— Boa, vadia! Masturbe-me mais rápido. – o bodybuilder incentivou Henry. — E deixe a cabeça do meu caralho pegando fogo.</p><p>O pênis daquele musculoso homem negro era tão grande, grosso e pesado que, mesmo com as duas mãos, Henry Cavill sentia-se desafiado em masturbá-lo. Agarrando e concentrando-se no meio do corpo peniano, ele puxava a pele para cima e para baixo o mais rápido possível. Para a sua sorte, a sua boca produzia uma quantidade de saliva considerável, de modo que ele era capaz de levar uma das mãos à glande e espalhar a sua própria secreção aquosa bucal por todo o comprimento peniano – o que facilitava ainda mais a masturbação.</p><p>Instintivamente, Henry Cavill deixou que a sua língua assumisse a sua verdadeira natureza e atacasse o frênulo prepucial do <em>bodybuilder</em> com travessas lambidas ao mesmo tempo em que os seus suaves lábios envolviam toda a glande, deixando-a molhada e estimulada com as suas chupadas.</p><p>— Isso, vadia! – de olhos fechados, o <em>bodybuilder</em> gemeu de tesão. — Está bem melhor assim. Continue masturbando-me e chupando-me... ooooh, que boca molhadinha você tem, hein?</p><p>A forma como o <em>bodybuilder</em> gemia de prazer começava a agir positivamente em Henry Cavill. Ao elevar o olhar, ele ficou completamente louco com as expressões de prazer no rosto do musculoso e, sobretudo, a forma como ele usava as pontas dos dedos para estimular os mamilos dos seus peitos, que não estavam escondidos pelo tecido da sua regata <em>bodybuilding</em>.</p><p>Henry Cavill não conseguiria conter a forte ereção que surgiu entre as suas pernas mesmo se ele quisesse. O seu pau estava duro como uma pedra e isso era devido à intensa excitação sexual na qual ele se encontrava. Ver aquele macho negro musculoso gemer de prazer e estimular os seus mamilos enquanto ele usava as suas habilidades orais era tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento. Ele não queria fazer aquele homem gozar na sua boca apenas porque ele precisava obter sucesso no segundo teste, mas porque ele queria sentir o gosto de porra que sairia daquela pica colossal.</p><p>— Isso, vadia! – grunhiu o <em>bodybuilder</em>. — Faça-me gozar!</p><p>Estimulado e completamente entregue à sua tarefa, Henry Cavill não mediu esforços para masturbar o enorme caralho negro nas suas mãos o mais rápido que poderia alcançar, ao mesmo tempo em que chupava a glande como se fosse uma chupeta de bebê. A cada segundo que passava, mais vontade ele tinha de engolir sêmen e mais dura parecia ficar a sua pica. O gosto do líquido pré-ejaculatório já podia ser sentido na sua boca, eliminando o sabor do sebo peniano do primeiro indivíduo.</p><p>— Ooooooh! Que delícia! – gritou o <em>bodybuilder</em>. — Beba tudo, cadela!</p><p>Com o urro de prazer daquele musculoso homem, veio uma potente ejaculação. A pressão exercida surpreendeu Henry Cavill, o qual teve de esforçar-se para que a glande daquele pênis não fugisse da sua boca; acima de tudo ele queria continua chupando aquele caralho por muito mais tempo.</p><p>Aparentemente, aquele homem não era exagerado apenas nos músculos e no comprimento e na grossura do seu membro sexual, mas também na forma como ele gozava. A boca de Henry Cavill foi praticamente inundada por um espesso, farto e morno líquido em uma quantidade tão fora do comum que ele só conseguiu engolir parte de tudo.</p><p>— Saboreie todo o meu leite, vagabunda. – o <em>bodybuilder</em> acariciou o lado esquerdo do rosto de Henry. — Você estava com bastante sede, não?</p><p>Pego de surpresa, Henry Cavill assentiu timidamente, recusando-se a parar de mamar a ponta do caralho daquele musculoso homem à sua frente. Ele estava obcecado. Ele não queria parar de chupar. Ele queria poder fazer sexo oral por horas e horas. Era o seu dever dar prazer aquele maravilhoso negro musculoso, bem como era o seu direito engolir cada gota de esperma que fosse jorrada na sua boca.</p><p>— Cara, eu já gozei! – gritou o <em>bodybuilder</em>. — Solte o meu pau... eu preciso ir. – ele tentou afastar a cabeça de Henry</p><p>Ignorando os pedidos do <em>bodybuilder</em> e lutando contra as suas mãos, que tentavam empurrar a sua cabeça para trás, Henry Cavill colocava ainda mais força na sua boca, mordendo e prendendo a glande peniana do outro com força.</p><p>— Ele está mordendo a cabeça do meu pau! – gritou o <em>bodybuilder</em>. — Socorroooo!</p><p>De repente, a porta do banheiro abriu-se violentamente, revelando Fetiche. Espremendo-se para caber no local, o demônio agarrou Henry Cavill pelos cabelos com uma das mãos e com a outra começou a esbofetear o seu rosto.</p><p>— Henry Cavill, vagabunda! – xingou-o Fetiche. — Solte a pica desse inocente homem agora! Você ainda tem um macho a mamar! – ele colocou ainda mais força nos seus tapas, fazendo Henry desabocanhar a glande do caralho do indefeso <em>bodybuilder</em>.</p><p>— Eu quero mamar! – enraivecido, Henry enfrentou Fetiche. — Eu não ligo para o teste... eu preciso mamar essa pica por toda a eternidade!</p><p>— Controle-se! – Fetiche desferiu um soco contra o rosto de Henry e voltou-se ao <em>bodybuilder</em>. — Perdoe-me por isso... ele está um pouco fora de controle... foi só uma mordidinha. Passe um pouquinho de gelo e tudo ficará bem... até mais.</p><p>— Ele quase arrancou a cabeça do meu pau. – choramingando, o <em>bodybuilder</em> deixou o banheiro.</p><p>— Olhe o que você fez, Henry! – Fetiche recriminou-o com o olhar e com o dedo indicador direito. — Concentre-se na sua tarefa... o voo já está quase acabando e você ainda tem de fazer um terceiro macho gozar na sua boca.</p><p>— Desculpe-me. – nervoso, Henry começou a respirar com dificuldade. — Eu fiquei fora de mim... aquele pau era tão gostoso. – ele levou as mãos ao rosto. — Eu não conseguia parar de mamá-lo.</p><p>— E você ainda insiste em dizer que não é uma bicha! – gargalhou Fetiche. — Ai, ai... isso é porque a Brecha entre Sodoma e Gomorra está agindo em você... o seu lado mais devasso está aflorando-se, mas você tem de concentrar-se no teste. É a segunda vez que você perde o controle, Henry Cavill!</p><p>— Desculpe-me. – Henry respirou fundo e encarou Fetiche com uma expressão decidida. — Deixe o último macho entrar.</p><p>— É assim que fala! – animado, Fetiche bateu palmas. — Faça-o gozar, Henry! Você tem menos de sete minutos! – ele deixou o banheiro logo em seguida deixando a porta aberta para o terceiro homem entrar.</p><p>— Esse eu vou fazer esse último gozar em dois minutos! – Henry disse com muita confiança. — Eu espero que seja tão gostoso como esse musculoso e não como o... – ele arregalou os olhos.</p><p>Assim que o terceiro homem surgiu à porta, a confiança desapareceu por completo de Henry Cavill. Aquele à sua frente, abrindo o zíper da sua calça e expondo o seu rígido pênis era alguém muito importante na sua vida. Ele jamais poderia cumprir o segundo desafio se ele tivesse de fazer sexo oral no seu próprio pai, o Sr. Cavill.</p><p>— Nem pensar! – gritou um desesperado Henry. — Fetiche, eu não posso fazer isso no meu... no meu pai. – ele inclinou o corpo para o lado esquerdo e encarou o demônio.</p><p>— Você terá de mamá-lo, Henry. – sem demonstrar qualquer compaixão, Fetiche começou a fechar a porta do banheiro. — A não ser que você queira desistir e voltar para aquele lugar escuro de onde eu tirei você.</p><p>— Venha, vadia. – o Sr. Cavill agarrou a sua pica dura e balançou-a. — Venha mamar o papai! – ele riu de forma indecente.</p><p>— Por que todos eles me chamam de vadia? – perguntou-se um nervoso Henry.</p><p>— Porque você é uma VAGABUNDA, Henry Cavill! – Fetiche disse em deboche. — Boa sorte! – ele bateu a porta com força.</p><p>Sozinho com o seu pai seminu à sua frente, Henry Cavill olhou para o alto e encarou-o. Aquele era o seu verdadeiro pai, ou não? A imagem era idêntica, mas a expressão no olhar era diferente, como se não houvesse vida no interior daquele corpo. Por um momento, ele pensou que o Sr. Cavill pudesse estar morto, mas, após ter pensado melhor, ele presumiu que aquilo era algum demônio que assumia outra forma, assim como Fetiche assumia a sua.</p><p>— Está tudo bem! – Henry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. — Este não é o seu pai, Henry. Apenas mantenha os olhos fechados e chupe essa pica como se fosse de outra pessoa. – ele tentou incentivar-se.</p><p>— Comece logo, vagabunda! – gritou o Sr. Cavill. — Eu não quero ficar aqui a noite toda!</p><p>Aquele não era o seu pai. Assim, Henry Cavill tentava reunir toda a coragem para prosseguir. Se ele queria voltar ao mundo dos vivos e ver a sua família mais uma vez, ele teria de desafiar-se. Com a sua mão direita trêmula, ele agarrou o pênis daquele que assumia a forma do seu pai e levou a sua boca até a glande. Ele perguntou-se imediatamente se o membro sexual do verdadeiro Sr. Cavill era tão grosso e macio como aquele que ele tocava e começava a masturbar.</p><p>— Que boquinha molhada... oooooh. – o Sr. Cavill soltou um longo gemido de prazer. — Não tenha vergonha de mamar o papai, Henry. Ninguém precisa saber do nosso segredinho.</p><p>O Sr. Cavill continuou a incentivar Henry Cavill da forma mais indecente e com as palavras mais depravadas possíveis, o que só piorava ainda mais as coisas. Ter sido chamado de “vadia” e “vagabunda” por dois estranhos era uma coisa, mas ouvir isso e receber ordens do seu pai para continuar mamando aquela pica era bastante desafiador, mesmo que nada daquilo fosse real.</p><p>Henry Cavill precisava concentrar-se na mamada, independentemente de a quem pertencesse aquela pica que preenchia a sua boca de uma forma extremamente excitante. Com os seus ouvidos tapados com os dedos mindinhos, os olhos fechados e a mente tentando reproduzir as imagens do <em>bodybuilder </em>que ele havia acabado de mamar, ele conseguiu entregar-se ao desafio pouco a pouco.</p><p>— Isso, filhão! – o Sr. Cavill agarrou os cabelos de Henry e forçou-o a engolir um pouco mais. — Deixe o papai ajudar você.</p><p>Conforme o Sr. Cavill agarrava a sua cabeça com força e socava toda a sua extensão peniana na sua boca, Henry Cavill começava a experimentar sensações divergentes. A sua mente dizia que aquilo era errado e nojento, que era repulsivo chupar o seu próprio mais, mas o seu corpo parecia estar gostando daquilo tudo.</p><p>O seu pênis estava voltando a enrijecer entre as suas pernas. Era inegável: Henry Cavill estava gostando de ter a sua boca sendo fodida pelo seu pai, ou um demônio que assumia a sua forma. Na verdade, pouco importava quem era. Ele só queria que ele pênis alcançasse uma velocidade mais intensa, fazendo a sua cabeça ir para frente e para trás e a sua garganta ser colocada em teste.</p><p>— Você gosta disso, Henry? – o Sr. Cavill perguntou a ele com uma voz cheia de tesão. — A sua boca é bem mais gostosa do que a sua mãe. – ele riu indecentemente.</p><p>Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o tesão de Henry Cavill atingiu um nível extremamente alto. Com o seu pênis pulsando entre as suas pernas, ele não teve outra opção senão manipulá-lo enquanto se esforçava para dar mais prazer ao Sr. Cavill. Ele queria gozar, mas também queria que a sua boca fosse invadida por um forte jato de esperma e, para tal, ele precisava fazer o melhor sexo oral da sua vida.</p><p>Felizmente, naquele momento, Henry Cavill não estava perdendo o controle. Ele tinha plena convicção de qual era o seu dever: fazer o terceiro e último homem gozar na sua boca. Pouco importava se era ou não o seu pai. Aquela pica era deliciosa, de tamanho perfeito, macia e muito travessa. A cada minuto que passava, mais excitado ele ficava, mais rápido ele se masturbava e mais perto de atingir o orgasmo o Sr. Cavill estava.</p><p>— Rápido, Henry! – gritou Fetiche do lado de fora. — O tempo está acabando! Chupe essa pica com vontade, seu viadinho!</p><p>Henry Cavill estava prestes a assumir o controle da mamada quando a pica do seu pai jorrou o primeiro jato de sêmen na sua boca. Mais líquido e levemente amargo, ele não teve outra opção senão engolir todo o líquido.</p><p>— Você conseguiu! – gritou Fetiche ao abrir a porta. — Caia fora, Sr. Cavill. – ele puxou-o para fora e retirou-o do banheiro. — Vá tirar um cochilo, velho asqueroso.</p><p>— Ai, que nojo. – disse um enojado Henry, limpando a sua boca. — Eu acabei de engolir a porra do meu próprio pai.</p><p>— Por uma boa causa. – Fetiche deu tapas leves nas costas de Henry. — Meus parabéns, Henry Cavill!</p><p>— Eu acho que eu vou vomitar. – Henry levou a mão à barriga. — Que coisa horrível!</p><p>— Incesto é algo tão normal, Henry Cavill... não se esqueça de que você fez um acordo com o mestre do fetichismo!</p><p>Henry Cavill apenas teve tempo de virar-se, inclinar o seu tronco à frente e posicionar o seu rosto dentro do vaso sanitário.</p><p>
  <strong>---------------------------------------------------------------</strong>
</p><p>De repente, Henry Cavill sentiu como se uma força o puxasse para o alto agressivamente. Era o fim de mais uma visão relacionada aos seus testes. Ao abrir os olhos, ele recuperou a consciência e sentiu algo querendo sair de forma violenta do seu interior. Sem querer lutar contra a ânsia de vômito, ele apenas relaxou e deixou tudo que havia no seu estômago sair.</p><p>Pouco a pouco, tudo o que Henry Cavill havia comido durante as últimas horas começava a ganhar liberdade a partir da sua boca. Ele apenas se havia esquecido de que havia passado a maior parte da tarde daquele dia comendo bananas, cenouras, pepines e outros alimentos, não pela boca, mas pelo seu faminto cu; foi assim que ele descobriu que, o que entrava por baixo, saía por cima.</p><p>— Ai, o que é isso!? – Henry estranhou a substância que havia vomitado no vaso sanitário. — Que merda é essa? – ele espantou-se. — Ai, caralho... está vindo mais! – ele abaixou a cabeça e voltou a vomitar.</p><p>— Senhor, por favor! – gritou uma aeromoça do lado de fora. — O senhor precisa sair do banheiro imediatamente!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. O Terceiro Teste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry Cavill mal tem tempo de recuperar-se da sua segunda visão, pois, ao tentar deixar a aeronave, o comandante surge repentinamente, mostrando-se muito interessado em conhecê-lo intimamente. Em reação, ele se vê forçado a reviver mais um dos testes pelos quais ele passou no Inferno.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aeroporto de Londres-Heathrow – Inglaterra</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>16 de Dezembro de 2020</em>
</p><p>A equipe de tripulação encontrou todas as dificuldades possíveis na tentativa de retirar Henry Cavill do banheiro da aeronave antes que o processo de aterrissagem fosse iniciado. Chegou-se ao ponto de duas aeromoças socarem e estapearem a porta da cabine sanitária, ao mesmo tempo em que elas gritavam e pediam a ele para que ele deixasse o local e voltasse ao seu assento o mais rápido possível, como se a presença de uma pessoa lá dentro fosse um verdadeiro crime.</p><p>Talvez, aquela situação não se configurasse um crime, mas, com certeza, desrespeitava o protocolo de segurança, pois, como é sabido, um comandante não é autorizado a decolar ou aterrissar com um passageiro ocupando o banheiro da aeronave. Henry Cavill deveria voltar ao seu assento, deixando uma rota de fuga limpa, caso houvesse algum tipo de problema que pudesse colocar em risco a segurança de todos.</p><p>No entanto, se Henry Cavill deixasse aquele banheiro na situação em que o seu corpo se encontrava, a última coisa que ele deixaria seria a rota à sua frente limpa. De forma violenta, ele expelia pela boca tudo o que o seu faminto cu havia comido algumas horas antes, fazendo o vaso sanitário entupir-se com uma quantidade inacreditável de fezes, que chegava quase à borda do recipiente.</p><p>Se ele já não tivesse bem vívidas na sua mente as experiências que ele havia tido no Inferno, sobretudo durante a sua passagem pela Brecha entre Sodoma e Gomorra, Henry Cavill teria ficado louco com aquela “habilidade” do seu modificado corpo. De forma igual, ele teria se surpreendido com o quão excitado ele ficou durante o processo, de modo que a sua xota começou a implorar para ser manipulada; e ele não a decepcionou, portanto, não hesitou em colocar a sua mão direita dentro da sua calça e dedar a sua linda princesa, que jorrava sêmen vaginal a todo o momento.</p><p>Ante a recusa de Henry Cavill em deixar o banheiro do avião, uma das aeromoças alertou-o que ele somente deixaria a aeronave acompanhado por agentes de segurança do aeroporto. Assim, a tripulação assumiu a sua posição e a aterrissagem ocorreu com um dos seus passageiros não ocupando o seu respectivo assento. Ao mesmo tempo, o Sr. Cavill tentava controlar-se, pois, para ele, o seu filho, por ser uma vadia insaciável, estava sendo fodido por diversos machos e não se preocupava nem mesmo com os protocolos de segurança aérea.</p><p>***</p><p>Quando tudo se findou, e Henry Cavill parou de vomitar, o avião havia acabado de parar de vez. Ele havia, finalmente, chegado a Londres. Com o seu enjoo indo-se embora pouco a pouco, ele levantou-se, foi em direção à pia e, antes de lavar a sua boca, ele olhou-se no espelho; ainda que ele estivesse bastante suado, como se ele tivesse feito muito esforço físico, ele parecia muito melhor do que estava antes de ter adentrado aquele banheiro.</p><p>Ainda secando o seu rosto molhado de água, Henry Cavill começou a rir da situação pela qual havia acabado de passar. Ainda que tivesse surgido em um momento inoportuno, ele não poderia negar que aquela inesperada reação lhe havia trazido boas doses de prazer carnal, que era muito bem visível na mancha de sêmen vaginal que surgia no tecido da sua calça correspondente à região entre as suas virilhas.</p><p>Durante alguns minutos antes, Henry Cavill concentrou-se unicamente nos seus grunhidos de dor (devido às fortes contrações que surgiam na sua garganta ao vomitar) e nos seus gemidos de prazer (que surgiam da masturbação que ele praticava em si mesmo), de modo que ele não escutou uma única palavra do que as aeromoças lhe haviam dito. Igualmente, ele sequer se deu conta de que a aeronave havia pousado e de que ele já havia chegado a Londres.</p><p>— Oooh... eu tenho plateia? – ao abrir a porta do banheiro, Henry assustou-se com a expressão furiosa de uma das aeromoças. — Eu posso passar? – ele abriu sorriso avergonhado.</p><p>— Finalmente, você saiu... – a expressão da aeromoça mudou de raiva para nojo em pouquíssimo tempo. — Aaah... que horror... quem morreu aí dentro? – ela tapou a boca e o nariz com uma das mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que movimentava a outra de um lado ao outro, tentando movimentar o ar à sua frente.</p><p>— Uuuh... desculpe-me, eu esqueci-me de apertar o botão da descarga. – um pouco sem graça, Henry deu meia-volta. — Ai, que vergonha!</p><p>Um pouco desesperado com a situação embaraçosa na qual se encontrava, Henry Cavill tentou, em vão, fazer com que todo o material fecal que ele próprio havia vomitado encontrasse o caminho em direção ao eliminador de dejetos da aeronave. Para a sua infelicidade, a descarga parecia não surtir efeito e, para pior tudo, havia uma poça de um líquido esbranquiçado e espesso ao chão, que, obviamente, era parte do seu sêmen vaginal que havia vazado da sua calça alguns minutos antes.</p><p>— Eu acho que entupi o vaso sanitário. – completamente envergonhado, Henry virou-se, mas não conseguiu trocar olhares com a aeromoça.</p><p>— VOCÊ ACHA!? – a aeromoça arregalou os olhos e fez uma expressão de desespero. — Há merda até a borda do vaso sanitário! – ela não conseguia acreditar no que via a poucos metros. — Que tipo de ser humano caga tanto assim? E como isso fede! – ela tremeu-se ao sentir o fedor tornar-se repentinamente pior.</p><p>— Eu estava com dor de barriga... desculpe-me. – Henry abriu um sorriso sem vida. — Haveria como nós mantermos isso entre nós... fora dos jornais... ninguém pode saber que eu entupi o vaso sanitário de um avião... seria vergonhoso para a minha carreira.</p><p>— Que carreira? – a aeromoça franziu o cenho e quase chegou a rir. — Você acha que isso daria uma manchete nos jornais? Não seja ridículo! Quem você pensa que é? – irritada, ela murmurou. — Você até que se parece um pouco com o Matt Bomer, mas ele não faria algo assim. – ela apontou na direção do vaso sanitário. — Além de lindo, ele é educado.</p><p>— Aah... que bom então... – um pouco ofendido, Henry franziu o cenho e encarou a mulher.</p><p>Por algum motivo desconhecido, ninguém parecia reconhecer Henry Cavill. O mundialmente famoso britânico sedutor parecia ser mais um desconhecido qualquer. Ele nunca na vida (considerando a sua primeira também) havia-se sentido tão grato por passar despercebido. Só de pensar no que poderia acontecer se algum jornalista tirasse uma foto naquele exato momento e a postasse nas redes sociais; seria tudo muito vergonhoso.</p><p>— Eu espero que isso não cause muitos problemas a você. – Henry avançou e deixou o banheiro, fingindo que nada de mais havia acontecido.</p><p>— Você já causou demais! – a mulher disse a ele de forma enérgica.</p><p>— Onde está todo mundo!? – Henry assustou-se ao perceber que todos os passageiros haviam-se ido embora. — Nós já chegamos!?</p><p>— Há quase dez minutos! Você é surdo? – ela indagou a ele. — Eu tive de chamar os agentes de segurança, pois eu achei muito suspeito o seu comportamento... agora, eu entendo por que você não quis sair antes. – ela tentou segurar o riso. — Eu também não sairia mesmo com todo o mundo gritando do lado de fora do banheiro para que eu deixasse o local... foi até bom, pois você teria matado todos com esse fedor.</p><p>— Eu não ouvi nada. – Henry começou a suar frio. — Você viu o senhor que estava na mesma fileira que eu ocupava?</p><p>— O seu macho? – a aeromoça revirou os olhos e julgou-o logo em seguida. — Ele disse que daria uma surra em você, mas que espera por você no saguão de entrada do aeroporto.</p><p>— Obrigado... e... desculpe-me pelo incômodo. – Henry agradeceu e seguiu em direção à saída.</p><p>— Que seja! – impaciente, ela fez sinal para que ele se fosse embora o mais rápido possível. — Você gozou no chão também!? – a aeromoça gritou em fúria assim que entrou no banheiro. — Que homem porco!</p><p>Ainda que estivesse afastando-se do banheiro da aeronave, os gritos de fúria da aeromoça pareciam tornar-se cada vez mais altos conforme Henry Cavill atravessava o corredor em direção à saída. Ele estava prestes a virar à esquerda, e deixar a aeronave, quando a porta da cabine do comandante abriu-se violentamente e um homem surgiu. Curiosamente, ele teve a sensação de já ter vivido aquela situação.</p><p>— Outra vez? – Henry queixou-se quase que choramingando. — Eu mal saí de uma...</p><p>Pego de surpresa, o corpo de Henry Cavill arrepiou-se todo, fazendo-o sentir calafrios. Ele não teve nem mesmo tempo de estudar o comandante à sua frente, pois, aos poucos, tudo ao seu redor começou a desaparecer, como se uma atmosfera tenebrosa surgisse do nada. Então, como já se era esperado, o ator sentiu uma sombra puxando-o para baixo violentamente.</p><p>
  <strong>---------------------------------------------------------------</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inferno – 3º setor da Brecha entre Sodoma e Gomorra</strong>
</p><p>— Ooooh... – Fetiche girou no seu próprio eixo, como se estivesse surpreso com o que via. — Um lugar bastante interessante para a terceira brecha. – ele coçou a própria cabeça. — Você não acha? – ele abriu um sorriso a Henry.</p><p>— Huum... nós ainda estamos no avião. – disse Henry, também olhando de um lado ao outro. — Aquele banheiro no qual eu estava durante o segundo teste era uma cabine sanitária de um avião mesmo!</p><p>— Como você é inteligente, Henry Cavill! – Fetiche disse a ele em tom de deboche. — Deve ser por isso que você conquistou tantos papeis memoráveis ao longo da sua carreira.</p><p>— Obrigado. – Henry agradeceu ao demônio, sem ter realmente entendido o peso das suas palavras. — Que tipo de teste eu terei de fazer agora, Fetiche? – com cautela, ele perguntou ao outro.</p><p>Ao deixar o segundo setor da Brecha entre Sodoma e Gomorra, um banheiro de espaço bastante limitado, Henry Cavill encontrou-se na parte traseira de uma aeronave, onde, aparentemente, não havia mais ninguém senão ele mesmo e o seu acompanhante, Fetiche. Além disso, não havia qualquer barulho e, do lado de fora, havia apenas o vazio escuro – o que provavelmente indicava que o avião não estava em movimento, embora isso não fizesse a menor diferença.</p><p>Curiosa e felizmente, haviam-se desaparecido as sensações de culpa, nojo e vergonha que Henry Cavill havia experimentado ao término do seu segundo teste, que haviam surgido devido ao fato de ele ter praticado sexo oral no seu próprio pai, ou algum demônio que copiava a sua forma. Pouco a pouco, ele começava a deixar o que ele havia feito para trás, passando a concentrar-se única e exclusivamente no seu próximo teste, sobretudo porque ele havia perdido um pouco do controle nos dois primeiros.</p><p>— Uuuh... alguém está entusiasmado. Eu gosto disso! – Fetiche passou o braço direito ao redor de Henry e conduziu-o à frente, percorrendo, juntos, o corredor central do avião em direção à cabine do piloto. — Bem... você já enfiou coisinhas grandes e pequenas no seu estreito cuzinho. – ele inclinou-se um pouco para trás, a fim de dar uma olhada na bunda peluda de Henry. — Você já mamou com a sua habilidosa boca umas picas... pequenas, mas enfim... qual é a parte do seu gostoso corpo você acha que usará agora?</p><p>— Aaaah... – Henry deteve-se para pensar um pouco. — Eu vou foder agora? – ele virou o rosto e encarou Fetiche.</p><p>— Excelente! – exclamou Fetiche em alegria. — É hora de usar o seu minúsculo caralho... – ele tapou a sua própria boca com uma das mãos. — ...enquanto você ainda tem um.</p><p>— O que você disse!? – Henry, de fato, não havia conseguido escutar bem o que o demônio havia dito a ele. — Enquanto eu ainda tenho o quê?</p><p>— Aah... enquanto você ainda tem tesão. – Fetiche olhou para baixo e admirou a pica de Henry, completamente mole. — E não está muito cansado, pois os próximos testes podem exigir muito de você. Quem sabe, hein? – ele desceu um pouco a mão e estapeou a bunda de Henry. — Aff... que rabo gostoso!</p><p>— Você está doido para foder o meu cu, não? – Henry parou de caminhar e provocou Fetiche com uma expressão devassa no rosto. — Pergunto-me por que você ainda não me estuprou... nós estamos no Inferno... ninguém ligaria, eu acho.</p><p>— O meu irmão Estupro ligaria... é a área dele. – Fetiche revirou os olhos. — Além disso, há regras no Inferno... eu já disse que não posso transar com você... ainda não. – o demônio abriu um sorriso malicioso e astuto.</p><p>— Irmão Estupro? – horrorizado, Henry repetiu as palavras. — Ainda bem que eu não caí no território dele.</p><p>— Ainda bem mesmo! – Fetiche riu. — Asmodeus tem muitos generais no Ducado da Luxúria: Fetiche, Estupro, Sensualidade, Sedução, Prostituição e muitos outros... enfim... nós já chegamos.</p><p>— Eu achei que nós fôssemos sair da aeronave. – Henry apontou na direção da saída.</p><p>— Alguém vai sair, mas por aquela porta. – Fetiche apontou na direção da cabine do comandante.</p><p>De forma violenta, a porta da cabine de comando da aeronave abriu-se e, rapidamente, alguém surgiu: um homem de características árabes de mais de um metro e noventa centímetros de altura, extremamente musculoso, do tipo mesomorfo, exageradamente peludo e barbudo, com um semblante rústico e malvado; ele era a representação da masculinidade hercúlea. Aquele era o comandante do avião.</p><p>Henry Cavill não pode conter, ou mesmo disfarçar, a depravada ereção que surgiu entre as suas virilhas. O comandante tinha os braços tão fortes, os ombros tão largos e os peitos tão volumosos que a camisa do seu uniforme parecia que estava prestes a rasgar-se; de forma igual, a sua calça não conseguia conter as suas grossas pernas e, provavelmente, os seus enormes glúteos também.</p><p>— Que macho gostoso! – completamente atraído pelo comandante, Henry exclamou enquanto manipulava o seu próprio caralho timidamente. — É enorme... e tão peludo...</p><p>Peludo não era um adjetivo que fazia jus à forma como os pelos corporais do comandante surgiam no seu corpo. Além da expressiva barba e dos braços excessivamente peludos, a sua camisa não era capaz de conter os pelos do seu peitoral, que ficavam parcialmente à mostrar nas fendas que surgiam entre os botões da peça de vestuário, o que só não era mais impressionante do que os seus mamilos se marcando vulgarmente no tecido de tão grandes que eles eram.</p><p>— Eu ouvi dizer que havia uma vadia mamando alguns machos na cabine sanitária do meu avião! – parecendo um pouco irritado, o comandante aproximou-se de Henry e encarou-o. — E você cheira como uma vadia! – ele agarrou-o pelos ombros e olhou para baixo. — Uma vadia com pica... hoje é o meu dia de sorte. – ele sorriu presunçosamente.</p><p>— Eu... eu... – Henry não conseguiu formar a frase que queria. — Qual... é o teste, Fetiche? – meio perdido, ele perguntou ao demônio ao seu lado.</p><p>— Uuuui... você está doidinho pelo comandante, Henry Cavill. Que vadiazinha você é! – Fetiche gargalhou e balançou a cabeça como se não acreditasse naquilo. — O seu teste é fazer esse grandão aí atingir o orgasmo.</p><p>— E eu quero o melhor orgasmo da minha vida! – com raiva, o comandante disse entredentes a Henry. — Você entendeu, vadia!? – ele apertou os braços de Henry com força.</p><p>— Eu vou dar tudo o que você quiser. – Henry engoliu saliva e tentou manter a sua respiração sob controle.</p><p>— Eu só quero a sua pica! – o comandante exclamou. — E orgasmos!</p><p>— Henry Cavill, o seu teste começa assim que você entrar na cabine do comandante e porta fechar-se. – Fetiche disse a ele de forma caricata. — E a melhor parte é esta: não há limite de tempo.</p><p>— Ótimo! – o comandante abriu um largo sorriso. — Porque eu não vou dar sossego a esse caralho gostoso! – ele levou a mão direita ao pênis de Henry e alisou-o. — Quando começa o teste, Mestre Fetiche?</p><p>— Mestre Fetiche? – Henry franziu o cenho. — Ele é seu...</p><p>— AGORA! – gritou Fetiche escandalosamente.</p><p>Henry Cavill não teve nem mesmo a chance de terminar a sua pergunta, pois, com considerável violência e intensa velocidade, ele foi puxado para dentro da cabine de pilotagem cuja porta foi fechada logo em seguida de forma brusca.</p><p>— Finalmente a sós. – o comandante sorriu a Henry e empurrou-o contra a porta recém-fechada. — Antes de ser fodido por esse pica maravilhosa... – ele olhou para baixo rapidamente. — ...eu quero que você lamba o meu cuzinho. – ele lançou uma piscadela a Henry antes de colocar-se de costas a ele.</p><p>— E eu vou lamber o seu cuzinho muito bem, comandante! – Henry disse a ele com a sua boca babando de tesão. — Eu já estou aguando, e vou chupar o seu cu com gosto!</p><p>— Eu espero que sim! Agache-se, cretina!</p><p>Se Henry Cavill esperava que o comandante desafivelasse o seu cinto, desabotoasse a sua calça e abrisse o seu zíper para, por fim, abaixá-la, ele enganou-se totalmente. O musculoso, assim que se colocou de costas, afastou as próprias pernas, dobrou os joelhos um pouco e empinou a sua enorme e redonda bunda; isso fez com que o tecido da peça de roupa se rasgasse na região do meio, criando um enorme buraco, o que, consequentemente, deixou à mostra a sua peludíssima bunda.</p><p>— QUE CU PELUDO! – já agachado, exclamou Henry, em choque.</p><p>— E você vai lambê-lo assim mesmo, vadia! – o comandante retrucou.</p><p>A reação de Henry Cavill fora de surpresa, mas ele não chegou a pensar em recusar-se a enfiar a sua cara no meio daquela bunda peluda e lamber o cu do musculoso. Na verdade, ele mal teve tempo de pensar em nada, pois, após ter o ouvido o seu comentário, o comandante recuou, empinou ainda mais os seus glúteos e pressionou a sua cabeça contra a parede.</p><p>— Sinta o sabor do meu cu, cadela! – o comandante exclamou ao esfregar a sua bunda na cara de Henry. — Coloque essa língua para trabalhar! Eu quero o meu cu completamente ensopado!</p><p>Deixar ensopado o cu que se esfregava loucamente na sua cara não seria uma verdadeira tarefa a Henry Cavill, pois toda a região entre as bandas das nádegas do comandante estava molhada de suor – e fedia bastante.</p><p><em>“Que cu fedido é esse!?”</em> – pensou Henry consigo. “<em>O teste, Henry... concentre-se!”</em> – ele repreendeu-se.</p><p>Ante as investidas do comandante, Henry Cavill não teve outra opção senão colocar a sua língua para fora da boca e começar a lamber tudo o que havia na sua frente. As primeiras lambidas deixaram a ele muito claro o estado em que se encontrava a bunda peluda daquele homem musculoso: além de ensopada de suor, um pouco suja de excremento fecal.</p><p>— Isso, vadia! Limpe o meu cuzinho... oooh, que linguadas gostosas! – o comandante gemeu e revirou os olhos. — Eu havia acabado de cagar antes de ter decolado... e não consegui limpar-me direito. Faça-me esse favor, vagabunda... aaah... você está no caminho certo.</p><p>Em outra situação, aquilo teria deixado Henry Cavill enojado, mas ele já havia percebido que os testes aos quais ele seria submetido o testariam de diversas formas. Se ele havia sido capaz de chupar um pica cheia de sebo no teste anterior, ele poderia muito bem lamber um cu peludo, suado e sujo de merda.</p><p>— Parece que alguém está com fome! – o comandante começou a movimentar a sua bunda para cima e para baixo, esfregando o seu cu na boca de Henry. — Isso tudo é vontade de voltar ao mundo dos vivos, vadia!? Ooooh... você é um tesão!</p><p>Concentrando-se apenas em dar prazer ao comandante, Henry Cavill fechou os olhos, agarrou a sua bunda com força e entregou-se à luxúria. A sua língua subia e descia, percorrendo o cu e as paredes internas dos glúteos que o aprisionavam contra a parede.</p><p>— Hoje é o meu dia de sorte! – disse um animado comandante. — Que linguinha molhada.</p><p>Com certa dificuldade para respirar, ao praticar as lambidas, Henry Cavill sentia o gosto pelos de bunda, suor e restos de matéria fecal, e ele fazia questão de engolir tudo; o mais curioso era que ele, aos poucos, começou a gostar daquilo, o que fez com que o seu caralho ficasse ainda mais duro, pulsando-se de tesão e expelindo uma expressiva quantidade de <em>precum</em>.</p><p>— Oooh, vadia! – o comandante olhou para trás e murmurou. — O seu <em>precum</em> já escorrendo ao chão... e nós ainda nem começamos! – em seguida, ele retirou a sua bunda da cara de Henry.</p><p>— Eu estou doido para meter nesse rabo! – ofegante, Henry lambeu os próprios lábios, limpando as partículas de fezes que ali havia. — Deixe-me foder você! Eu quero levar você ao orgasmo!</p><p>— E você vai, cadela! – o comandante começou a retirar a sua calça. — Mas eu nunca disse que você foderia o meu cu!</p><p>Enquanto o comandante começava a despir-se (com um pouco de dificuldade, pois as suas grossas pernas dificultavam o processo), Henry Cavill ficava ainda mais excitado. Se o teste dependesse apenas dele, ele ficaria lambendo o cu peludo daquele homem musculoso por horas e horas, mas ele tinha algo mais importante a cumprir: levar o outro ao orgasmo.</p><p>— É tão empinado... e peludo! – Henry limpou a baba que escorria da sua boca. — Nem o meu é tão grande assim.</p><p>Após ter tirado a sua calça, o comandante livrou-se da sua camisa, ficando apenas com as suas botas de cano alto em couro do seu uniforme, para, por fim, ele virar-se. Ainda agachado, Henry Cavill tinha uma visão privilegiada do outro, e ele ficou completamente sem palavras pelo que ele viu bem à sua frente.</p><p>Os peitos do comandante eram enormes, muito bem trabalhados e com mamilos com mais de três centímetros (além de pontudos). Os gomos do seu abdômen denunciavam o quão dedicado ele era nos seus treinos de musculação. Sem mencionar os bíceps e as coxas grossas. Tudo isso era coberto por uma expressiva camada de pelos, mas nada disso deixou Henry Cavill tão estarrecido como o órgão sexual do comandante.</p><p>— VOCÊ TEM UMA XOTA! – exclamou Henry horrorizado.</p><p>— O que mais eu teria? – o comandante retrucou, parecendo estar ofendido. — E vai ser ela que você vai foder! Com esse seu pau gostoso!</p><p>— Eu... – sem saber o que dizer ao outro, Henry levantou-se. — Eu não sou muito bom fodendo xotas.</p><p>— Todos nós sabemos disso! – do lado de fora, Fetiche zombou. — Você tem nojo, mas por favor, não passe herpes para a xota do comandante... eu ouvi dizer que você gosta de fazer isso. – ele gargalhou em seguida, para provocar Henry.</p><p>— Isso é fofoca! – Henry gritou em resposta. — Eu nunca passei herpes a ninguém... isso foi algo que...</p><p>— Que os seus agentes inventaram para que as mulheres ficassem longe de você e tivessem nojo de você, pois você é uma bichona... blá blá blá. – debochou Fetiche. — Se você não quiser foder a xota do comandante, você pode desistir, Henry Cavill! O que me deixaria muito, mas muuuuito irritado! – o demônio pressionou-o. — Foda essa xota agora! Ela é linda!</p><p>Aquele era o terceiro teste de Henry Cavill, e ele havia começado tão bem. O comandante era alto, musculoso, peludo e muito másculo; era tudo que ele, secretamente, sempre havia buscado. Até aquele momento, ele já se havia fodido com uma banana, já se havia masturbado olhando para um demônio que assumia a sua própria imagem, já havia mamado três homens (sendo um deles o seu pai, o Sr. Cavill), mas foder uma xota era demais. Tudo tinha um limite e, aparentemente, aquele era o seu.</p><p>— Eu não posso fazer isso. – em desespero, Henry levou as mãos ao rosto. — Uma xota, não! Eu odeio xotas!</p><p>— Não seja ridículo! – o comandante esbofeteou Henry com força. — Xotas são perfeitas! Você ainda vai implorar para ter uma entre as suas pernas.</p><p>— E por que faria isso? – sentindo-se enojado, Henry encarou o outro. — Por que eu ia querer ter uma xota?</p><p>— Porque você é um homem vadia! E se você quiser passar neste teste, eu sugiro que você se sente ao banco... e eu cuido do resto! – o comandante agarrou a mão de Henry. — Apenas feche os olhos.</p><p>De olhos fechados, Henry Cavill deixou que a sua mão fosse guiada pelo comandante. Ele sabia qual seria o destino final, e já estava morrendo de medo, e um pouco de nojo. No entanto, quando os seus dedos tocaram a peluda xota daquele homem musculoso, ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo e o seu caralho voltar a pulsar-se, cheio de tesão.</p><p>— Oooh... é tão molhada. – Henry abriu os olhos e admirou o liquido esbranquiçado que escorria da xota do comandante. — Ela lubrifica-se sozinha? – ele sentiu dois dos seus dedos invadirem a vagina.</p><p>— É claro... este é o meu sêmen vaginal. – o comandante riu.</p><p>— Sêmen vaginal? – Henry arregalou os olhos. — É tão gosmento... e quentinho.</p><p>— Você não precisa ter medo. Esta é uma xota de um homem vadia... e não fará mal a você, Henry Cavill. A sua pica parece ter gostado dela.</p><p>— Eu acho que sim. – Henry começou a acalmar-se. — Ela é diferente das outras xotas.</p><p>— É claro, pois eu sou um homem, mas também sou uma vadia... assim como você. – o comandante beijou a testa de Henry. — E vadias conectam-se rapidamente umas às outras.</p><p>Conforme os seus batimentos cardíacos desaceleravam-se e a sua respiração tornava-se menos intensa, Henry Cavill sentia o seu tesão elevar-se. Estar tocando, dedando e estimulando a vagina do comandante era melhor do que ele esperava, afinal de contas ela pertencia a um homem musculoso; e ele adorava homens musculosos.</p><p>— Você quer foder a minha xota, não? – o comandante alisou o rosto de Henry carinhosamente.</p><p>— Agora eu quero! – Henry assentiu. — Eu preciso fodê-la! – ele começou a dedar a enfiar os seus dedos na xota do comandante, melando-os ainda mais de sêmen vaginal. — Deixe-me fodê-la! Eu imploro! Eu preciso fodê-la!!!</p><p>— Vá para o meu assento... eu preciso atingir o orgasmo!</p><p>— Por favor, tenham pressa! – disse um impaciente Fetiche do outro lado da porta.</p><p>Depois disso, as coisas evoluíram de forma muito acelerada. Henry Cavill mal teve tempo de acomodar-se ao assento do comandante, pois, em poucos segundos o seu caralho, duro como pedra, foi engolido por uma incontrolável xota dominante. Com pouco espaço disponível, ele apenas mantinha as pernas abertas o suficiente para que o musculoso peludo pudesse sentar-se ao seu colo, de frente, e assumisse o controle de tudo.</p><p>— Que pica gostosa, Henry Cavill! – gritou o comandante, tomado por um delírio sexual. — A minha xota está pegando fogo! Oooooh... – ele gemeu afeminadamente enquanto cavalgava na pica de Henry com certo desespero.</p><p>— Gostosa é a sua xota! – devolveu Henry, percorrendo o corpo peludo do comandante com as mãos. — Ela parece estar faminta! É tão apertada e quentinha.</p><p>— E ela está famita! Fome de pica!</p><p>— Eu vou dar pica a ela! – com atitude, Henry agarrou a cintura do comandante e assumiu o controle da penetração. — Muita pica! Que xota deliciosa!</p><p>— É xota de um homem! Ooooh. – o comandante pareceu estar fora de si com a socadas de Henry na sua estreita xota. — É a xota de uma vadia! Vadia como você, Henry Cavill!</p><p>— E vadias conectam-se rapidamente umas às outras. – Henry repetiu o que havia escutado poucos minutos antes. — E eu vou ajudar a sua xotinha a atingir o orgasmo! Engula todo o meu caralho!</p><p>— Isso, Henry! – vibrou Fetiche do lado de fora. — Libere a vadia que há dentro de você. Ai, as minhas duas vadias trepando... isso é tão lindo! – ele pareceu estar emocionado.</p><p>— Vamos, Henry Cavill! Foda a minha xota com vontade! – o comandante incentivou-o. — Faça-me atingir o orgasmo!</p><p>— Vadia!!! Aaaaaargh! – urrou um furioso Henry. — Engula a minha piroca, sua vagabunda!</p><p>— Mais rápido! Mais forte!</p><p>— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... – gritou Henry de tesão.</p><p>Henry Cavill nunca havia pensado que poderia sentir tanto prazer em foder uma xota, algo do qual ele sempre tentou manter-se afastado. Ele jamais havia tido uma experiência como aquela enquanto estava vivo. Um macho musculoso, peludo e sedutor mantinha as suas pernas abertas, gritando, gemendo, revirando os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em pedia para ser fodido com mais força e mais velocidade. Ele estava fodendo uma vadia e, pela primeira vez na sua existência (seja vivo ou morto), ele realmente queria fazer uma boceta gozar.</p><p>— Goze para mim! – Henry pediu ao comandante. — Faça essa xota jorrar sêmen!</p><p>— Foda-me com vontade, porra! – o comandante gritou.</p><p>— VAGABUNDA! – Henry levou os seus movimentos de penetração à velocidade máxima que ele era capaz de alcançar.</p><p>— AAAAAAAAAAAAH... QUE PICA GOSTOSA!</p><p>Fodendo a xota do comandante como se fosse um animal sexualmente insaciável, Henry Cavill levou poucos minutos para atingir o seu objetivo. Aquele musculoso homem que se encontrava sobre o seu colo revirou os olhos, urrou de prazer, começou a debater-se e expeliu mais de cinco litros de sêmen vaginal, que se escorreu em direção ao assento, deixando-o ensopado.</p><p>— OOOOOOH. – arfou o comandante ao atingir o orgasmo.</p><p>— Muito bem, Henry Cavill! – Fetiche parabenizou-o assim que abriu a porta e juntou-se à cabine de comando. — A minha vadia trepando com a minha possível futura vadia. – o demônio levou a mão ao peito e admirou os outros dois transando como se ele fosse um pai orgulhoso. — Isso é tão lindo... eu acho que esse foi o teste mais fácil até agora.</p><p>— CALE-SE! – gritou Henry em fúria. — Eu estou fodendo uma xota, porra!</p><p>— Henry Cavill, nós temos outros testes. – Fetiche cruzou os braços e alterou a voz. — Pare de foder essa vadia agora!</p><p>— Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto eu não gozar! – Henry retrucou.</p><p>— Ai, que merda! – Fetiche revirou os olhos e respirou fundo. — Goze logo!</p><p>— Não! – o comandante enfrentou Fetiche. — Este é o nosso momento. – e virou-se a Henry, em seguida. — Goze todo o seu leite na minha xota! Eu quero tudo!</p><p>— E você vai ter, vagabunda!</p><p>
  <strong>---------------------------------------------------------------</strong>
</p><p>Mais uma vez, Henry Cavill foi puxado para o alto de forma brusca e rápido assim que mais uma das suas visões chegou ao fim. Ao recuperar a sua consciência, ele abriu um largo sorriso ao ver quem era o homem que se encontrava à sua frente.</p><p>— Comandante! – gritou Henry, avançando e abraçando-o. — O que você está fazendo aqui?</p><p>— Tenha cuidado, vadia! – o comandante empurrou para trás. — Eu conheço você por acaso?</p><p>— É claro que sim. – Henry sorriu amigavelmente. — Nós trepamos lá embaixo uma vez. – ele cochichou.</p><p>— Lá embaixo? – o comandante franziu o cenho. — Eu não entendi, e não me lembro de ter trepado com você.</p><p>— Sim, lá embaixo... na Brecha entre Sodoma e Gomorra. Eu consegui! – Henry tapou a boca para conter a risada histérica que queria surgir. — Veja só isso.</p><p>De repente, Henry Cavill olhou para trás, a fim de certificar-se de que ninguém o estava observando, desabotou e abriu o zíper da sua calça, para, por fim, deixar à mostra a sua linda xota ao comandante.</p><p>— Veja... eu também tenho uma agora! – Henry exclamou em alegria.</p><p>— Ooooh... você é... – o musculoso peludo arregalou os olhos. — Uma vadia do Mestre Fetiche também!</p><p>— Uhum... assim como você!</p><p>— Aaah... hoje é o meu dia de sorte. – o comandante abraçou Henry com força. — Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de encontrar outra vadia como eu.</p><p>— Nós somos seres raros, eu acho. – Henry devolveu o abraçou e alisou as cotas do comandante. — Sabe, eu queria poder conversar com você... sobre algumas coisas.</p><p>— E nós vamos, depois de nós fazer algo que eu sempre quis. – o comandante abriu um sorriso maligno e devasso. — Algo que uma vadia só pode fazer com outra vadia. – ele abriu a sua calça, deixando visível a sua incrivelmente peluda xereca.</p><p>— O quê? – Henry também sorriu de forma maliciosa.</p><p>— Esfregar a minha xota na xereca de outra vadia!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>